Dragon Falls
by Laxardalr
Summary: Malfoy has never been free: from the dreaded control of his parents to the sweeter torment of the Gryffindor girl :P How does he handle the situation when the two meet?
1. One

**Summary:** Just another DM/HG fanfic, but hopefully I'll succeed in making it different:) I reckon it'll be pretty long when it's finished.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters in this story are owned by **J.K. Rowling**, and this is simply building on parts of the situations **J.K Rowling created**.

**Chapter 1**

"And the new Head Girl is..." Dumbledore said as he carefully opened the small white envelope. He shook out the slip of paper and only those beside him saw the faint smile.

"...Hermione Granger!"

The Gryffindor table erupted. It wasn't unexpected, but when Hermione's name had been called out, everyone at the table felt elated and so proud of her. Everyone in the hall knew she deserved it as the most worthy candidate, but the Slytherins still booed and hissed.

Finally shaking off the Gryffindors who had fallen on her when her name was called out, she jumped up from the table, and strode up to the teacher's table. She presented a pretty picture: eyes sparkling, face flushed with happiness, and she practically bounced up to the table, but still managing to appear graceful.

She smiled at Professor Dumbledore as he pinned on her badge, and his eyes twinkled as he shook her hand.

"Well done, Miss Granger. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, sir," she replied, bursting with pride. She turned and came back to her table, a little more slowly, but her face still aglow. Ron hugged her again as soon as she had sat down, and Harry, across the table from her, grinned at her. Nothing could bring her down, except...

"Quiet down, please. I will now read out the name of the new Head Boy," called Dumbledore.

Hermione glanced across at Harry, who was up for election, and was relieved to see him fairly relaxed. His eyes flickered once when Dumbledore stood up again.

"And the new Head Boy is..." Dumbledore paused again to open a similar white envelope.

The whole hall held their breaths. Everybody knew that Hermione was the best contender for the Head Girl position, but there were a few for Head Boy: Harry, a couple of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and...Draco Malfoy. Hermione obviously wanted Harry to win, but if not him, anyone other than Malfoy. It was not to be. Her heart sank, for herself and for Harry, when Dumbledore called out,

"Draco Malfoy!"

The Slytherin table erupted, as had the Gryffindor a few moments before, but the rest of the hall clapped with little enthusiasm, while the Gryffindors barely made the effort.

Malfoy, with the smug grin on his face, swaggered up to the table, received his own badge, and swaggered down again. Hermione tried to keep the feeling of disgust from her face and turned round in her seat to face Harry. She pulled Ron with her, who was staring at Malfoy with open loathing on his face. Harry was busy receiving claps on the back and different versions of "Hard luck, mate" as the Gryffindors sympathised with him on their way out of the Great Hall.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeh. I knew Malfoy was getting it, so I wasn't too disappointed when his name was called out."

"Y'know his father probably bribed the whole board?" offered Ron helpfully.

"Ron!"

"He's right, Hermione, but I'm actually not that worried. I guess it didn't mean much to me. I'm just happy you got Head Girl," he smiled at her.

"Yeh 'Mione! Nice one!"

She blushed, but before she had time to say anything, she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder from Professor McGonagall. She smiled at Hermione.

"Well done Miss Granger! The position couldn't have gone to a worthier girl!"

Harry and Ron beamed at Hermione, who blushed again and thanked the teacher.

"I came to escort you to the Head dormitories. There are a few details we need to sort out. I'll wait for you in the Entrance Hall."

When the professor had left, Hermione drummed her fingers against the table top.

"I don't want to share a dormitory with Malfoy!"

Ron was all sympathy. "Know how you feel Hermione. I wouldn't go willingly near that slimy git for money."

Harry frowned at him. He wasn't helping. He turned to Hermione.

"Try not to worry about Malfoy. Everybody knows he's a jerk, so don't let him get to you."

"Anybody but him!" she said, as she rose. They watched her leave.

"I pity her," Ron commented.

Hermione saw Professor McGonagall talking to Malfoy, and her stomach clenched. How she hated him! She ground her teeth, but smiled when McGonagall turned to her.

"Ready, Miss Granger? Then follow me."

The professor turned down a corridor, and as Malfoy had brushed rudely past, she sighed and took up the rear. She followed them further and further away until the professor stopped in front of a portrait of the four founders of the school. They were all sitting in a semi-circle in what looked like a very draughty living-room. They hailed Professor McGonagall and one of the men shouted,

"The new Heads, eh? Let me have a look at them!"

Professor McGonagall stepped back to let him view Hermione and Malfoy and said to them,

"That's Gryffindor, and that's Slytherin, and Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw," pointing them out. "They're never in this portrait during the year. They only come here to see the new Heads and then they're off."

"It's awfully cold in here...never can seem to heat the place up," Ravenclaw said.

"Have you thought of a password yet for the new Heads?" asked Professor McGonagall. She turned to Hermione and Malfoy. "They always come up with the password for the year. Makes them feel better because they're never here the rest of the time," she smiled at the four.

"Quite. How about Silver Lion? This year we thought we'd combine the images of the two houses," said Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall turned to the two students. Malfoy shrugged.

"That's a great idea, sir," Hermione smiled. Gryffindor beamed, and the portrait swung open. Professor McGonagall ushered them in, and they heard faint cries of "See you next year". She turned to the two students.

"Well, what do you think?"

Draco had taken one uninterested glance at the room, and then gracefully flung himself on the black and silver sofa. He shrugged again, and watched contemptuously as Hermione walked around the room, amazed at the grandeur.

"This is the social room. Your bedrooms lead off through that door, and that door. One bathroom which can be reached through that door."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "One bathroom?"

"One bathroom, Mr. Malfoy, and spells on the door so you can't open it if the other's inside."

"Thank God for that," muttered Malfoy. Hermione glared at him, and returned to her inspection.

The room was lovely. As you walked in, there was an old fireplace on the left, with two sofas diagonally facing it. One was black and silver, the one Malfoy was lounging on, and the other was red and gold. On the other side of the room was a massive oak desk, with two chairs, and then a separate area with just a coffee-table and two armchairs. There were shelves periodically positioned around the room and the whole place was decorated in the two house's colours, but somehow they didn't clash, and Hermione could have sworn the colours were always changing. She had thought that cushion on her sofa was red when she came in, but now it shone a bright gold. Facing the portrait door was a door with "Bathroom" on a plaque on it, and on either side were the two bedroom doors, and even now as she looked at them, similar plaques appeared on each of them with their names in the same curly writing. She went over and traced "Hermione" on her door.

"Incredible..." she whispered.

Professor McGonagall heard her and smiled. "A few rules, then. No other student is allowed to come in here, and there are spells on the portrait to forbid them. These rooms are not to be used as a social haven for your friends, so only you can enter.

"As you will be sharing this room here for the greater part of the year, I beg you will respect the other's private space and adjust quickly to the surroundings."

Here, Hermione thought Professor McGonagall had a double meaning for she gave each of them a look as she said it. Hermione simply nodded, while Malfoy ignored her.

"And of course, your common rooms are still open to you, and can visit anytime. Now, I must get back to the Hall; Professor Dumbledore needed to speak to me."

Hermione turned at this. "Thank you Professor," she smiled. The teacher nodded at her, and after glancing once at Malfoy, who simply stared back, left the room. Hermione took one more look around the room, glanced at Malfoy, who was looking at some books on the nearest shelves, and headed for her own room. She turned the handle, stepped in and closed the door. She gasped. The splendour here was just as magnificent as that of the outside room. To the right was a glorious four-poster double bed, covered in silken gold sheets, and opposite were her own armchair and little table. There was a smaller desk than the one outside beside the bed, and facing Hermione was a glass door, which led out onto a tiny balcony. On its own stood a huge mahogany wardrobe and to top it off, there was a large thick carpet with a red lion on the floor. Hermione sighed in pleasure. She spotted her trunk and knelt to unpack her things. Suddenly she felt hot and sticky after the day's events: today was their first day back after the summer holidays. She rifled through her trunk for a little blue bag and opened her door. Malfoy had disappeared. She sighed in relief. She closed her door and opened and locked the bathroom door. She gasped again. There was a shower and a sink in one corner, and a shower and a sink in another corner, and two cubicles directly facing each other. The "bathroom" on the right was obviously for Hermione, decked out in red and gold, and a huge white tub stood in the middle of the floor. Hermione walked over and turned on one of the many taps. Each had a word on it: hot, cold, bubbles, foam. She stripped and sank into the luxurious froth, forgetting her troubles and completely oblivious to anything outside of the hot water.

Malfoy had waited until Hermione had gone into her room before getting up for his own, which had the same layout as Hermione's. The finery of the black and silver room didn't rouse more than an approving glance, for he was used to such grandeur at home. He started to unpack his belongings, but like Hermione, was overcome with a desire to wash. He stepped out but was annoyed to find the bathroom door locked.

"Mudblood," he growled.

He turned back to his room, but couldn't suppress his irritation at Hermione having beaten him to the shower. He knew it was childish but he tried in vain to rid himself of the feeling that Hermione had won "the first round".

Hermione slowly stood up in the bath, feeling warm and clean and refreshed. She wrapped a towel around her and quickly brushed her teeth. She grabbed her belongings and made sure there was no sign of her having been there left in the bathroom. She hoped Malfoy wasn't in the common room. She peeped out, but he wasn't there. She flew across to her room and shut the door.

Malfoy heard the doors opening, and gathered she had finished. He opted for a shower instead, and so finished far more quickly than Hermione had done. Back in his own room, he glanced at his watch: 11.30pm. He knew he should go to bed, but he was far too restless. He suddenly remembered a book he was reading at home and searched in his trunk for it. Five minutes later he hadn't found it and realised he had left it at home.

"Granger probably has a copy," he said to himself. It was a book the seventh years needed for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Malfoy's favourite subject, and he reckoned Hermione, being the bookworm she was, would have a copy in preparation for class.

He strode over to her door and turned the handle. He realised with faint surprise that it was unlocked. Either she didn't expect him to try anything on one of his mortal enemies, or she didn't care. He pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Granger, I-" he was cut off by the sight before him. Hermione was bent over, her long brown hair flung over her head, facing him, but as the door opened she lifted her head so Malfoy could see her surprised eyes through the curtain of hair. She flipped her head up and raised her hands to push escaping strands back, therefore giving Malfoy the perfect opportunity to glance down her body and back up again to her eyes. She was only wearing her underwear, but as she registered who was staring at her in her semi-naked state, she shrieked and grabbed a towel to fling around herself. Unfortunately, it was not the larger towel she'd used on her hair, so not as much of her body was covered as she would have liked.

"God Malfoy! What is your problem! Don't you ever knock!"

He rolled his eyes. "Like you have anything I want to see. You should keep your door locked if you don't want people to catch you unawares."

"I didn't think I needed to! But obviously you have _no_ respect for other people's privacy!"

"Malfoys don't wait on anybody."

Now Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"So rude Granger. Do you have that Defence Against the Dark Arts book we need this year?"

"No," she replied quickly.

Malfoy simply smiled. He raised his wand and pointed at her trunk.

"Accio book!"

Hermione watched in disgust as her trunk flew open and the book Malfoy wanted sailed towards him.

Totally against her will, she asked, "How did you pick out that one? There are loads of books in my trunk!"

"My wand is of a superior make than yours, and anybody else's in this school for that matter. It knows what I think," he smirked at her. "So in future, Granger, don't lie to me," and he turned and walked out, leaving the door open.

Hermione stared after him, her anger rising. He didn't even have the courtesy to close the door! She rushed over and slammed it shut, locking it as well. She leant against the door, reflecting that if that was the way Malfoy was going to be all the year round, she'd have no peace. She sighed. She really hated him!

Malfoy, in his own room, heard the door slam, and grinned. If getting Granger angry was so easy, he was going to have a great time this year. He threw the book across the room, feeling too tired now to read, and had Hermione seen the way he'd left a school book, she would have charged him with wand out. He slid into bed and the last thing that floated into his head before he fell asleep was that Granger actually had a gorgeous body! It rivalled other seventh year girls, and Malfoy had seen a few. In fact, he thought sleepily, Granger outdid them all...


	2. Two

**Summary:** Just another DM/HG fanfic, but hopefully I'll succeed in making it different:) I reckon it'll be pretty long when it's finished.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters in this story are owned by **J.K. Rowling**, and this is simply building on parts of the situations **J.K Rowling created**.

**Chapter 2 **

Hermione woke up next morning to the sun streaming in her window. She realised it was a Saturday, and jumped up. She didn't want to waste any more of it by lying in bed. She walked over to her wardrobe but the huge window caught her eye. She ran to it and slid it open. She stepped out onto the balcony and was immediately hemmed in by the iron railing. It ran the width of the window, but the view was spectacular. The Heads' rooms were almost at the peak of the castle, and as they were on a corner, the landscape in front of Hermione took her breath away. She looked to her right, and could see the rest of the school building; she looked to her left, and could see a similar balcony before the corner. She leaned over the edge and realised that around the corner the ground was on the same height as her room, but before her, the ground was many miles down. The sun shone over the land in front of her, giving it a warm glow, and she could see for many miles. It was mostly countryside, with a few dwellings here and there. She realised she was looking south, because the sun was coming from her left, and stopped looking for Hogsmeade, which was to the north of the castle.

Suddenly, she heard a scraping sound. She turned her head to the other balcony, and saw Malfoy on the point of stepping out. Malfoy first thing in the morning was what she didn't need so she hurriedly stepped back into her room and left the window open a tiny bit to let the air in. She gathered fresh clothes, and headed for the bathroom.

Malfoy stood out onto his balcony, and heard a similar scraping sound. He turned his head to Hermione's balcony just in time to see her vanish. He grinned. What did she think he could do to her at this time and place? Besides, he wanted to see if he could annoy her. It's what he lived for, wasn't it? He leaned on the railing, content to let the sun's rays soak into him, and he had to admit, the view in front of him was impressive. He didn't think he'd ever seen such natural beauty before. His home was always artificially designed to create an impact with visitors, and tamed gardens were a rule. He tore himself away from the splendour and tried the bathroom. Granger, thankfully, was finished.

He came out of his room twenty minutes later with Hermione's book in his hand, and realised she was still in her room. He'd never really understood how girls could take so long in getting ready, but shrugged, and laid himself upon his couch to read. When he was absorbed in the pages, Hermione came out. He looked up and the sight of her made him stop. She was dressed in Muggle clothes: a pair of blue jeans, and a light cotton shirt, which hid nothing. Her hair tumbled down her back, but the look of pure happiness on her face was what stalled Malfoy.

"What are you so happy about, Granger?"

She had been on her way to the door, and seemed surprised he'd talked to her.

"It's just such a beautiful day," she beamed at him. Not even Malfoy could ruin this. But she found he could.

"Is that all? You must be sadder than I thought you capable of, Granger."

She had obviously expected such a reply, for she retorted, "No Malfoy, it's just you who can't understand that people can enjoy simple pleasures!" And she stormed out.

He was happy. He'd managed to annoy her even before breakfast.

Hermione strode down the corridor, annoyed at Malfoy, but her ill-feeling evaporated when she saw Ron and Harry on their way down to breakfast. She called to them and they stopped.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron grinned. "How's the new room?"

"It's amazing! You should see the view! I can see for ages from my window!"

"You obviously don't miss Gryffindor then," Harry smiled.

"No way! My room is so much bigger and I get a balcony, tiny though it is."

"Hey Hermione...what do you think of going to visit Hagrid after breakfast? He'll get annoyed if we don't."

And so the three of them spent a cheerful day talking and helping Hagrid, and Hermione completely forgot about Malfoy.

After dinner, she went with Harry and Ron to the Gryffindor common room, and met with all her friends.

"I think I'm going to miss being around here so much," she sighed wistfully.

"Don't worry, you still have that jerk Malfoy to cheer you up," grinned Harry.

"Oh shut up. He managed to annoy me before I'd even left the room today."

"Don't let him get to you, Hermione."

"Do you want us to accidentally slip him some Skele-Gro?"

"No _thanks_, Ron," she replied, laughing. She rose. "I better go. All that fresh air has done me in."

"'Night Hermione," they chorused, before turning back to their game of wizard chess.

Hermione returned to her room, tired but happy. She was just in time to see Malfoy turn the handle of his bedroom, but he turned round, gave her a contemptuous look, and disappeared. She ignored him, and entered her own room. She slipped her clothes off, and pulled on her nightdress. She got into bed, and groaned. She heaved herself up again and headed for the bathroom. On the way, she could have sworn she heard a heavy thud from Malfoy's room. She paused, and stared at his door. Nothing more happened, so she carried on.

Back in her room, she sank gratefully between the sheets and was just dozing off, when she heard a shout. She raised her head and tried to gather her thoughts. The silence was overpowering, until it was broken by another shout, louder this time. She struggled up from the tangled sheets, and realised the noise was coming from Malfoy's room. It had to be; there was no other room that close. Suddenly, there was a whole range of thumps and thuds and shouts and he was making so much noise Hermione's temper rose. She strode over to her door, yanked it open and over to Malfoy's door. He was so inconsiderate! She grabbed the handle of his door and shoved it open. People were trying to sleep! She marched in, and was surprised to see Malfoy sitting up in bed. He had a look of frustrated anger on his face, however, but when he saw Hermione he recovered and she saw the mask slide back.

"I need to talk to you!" she said, angrily, stomping up to the bed. "I-" she was cut off by Malfoy's eyes, which were lingering down her body in a way which sent shivers down her spine. Suddenly, she wished she'd put on her cloak, as her nightdress was rather revealing.

"Stop it Malfoy," she ground out. He looked up at her face, and smirked.

"What do you expect, Granger? I'm only human."

"That's debatable," she retorted, as she glanced around his room. "Besides, what would your father say?" she added spitefully. She heard his sharp intake of breath and swung her eyes back to him.

"My father...is not here."

Her eyes fell on his black cloak and she reached for it to wrap around her. Malfoy saw what she was going for.

"Granger, that's-" he cut himself off and his lips curled into a smile.

"Hmmm...?" she asked absently. She draped it around herself and let out a gasp as its scent drifted up. It was...fragrant, she thought. Her mind came back to the present situation and what Malfoy had said last. And the _way_ he said it. She looked at him.

"Does your father-" she was cut off as she felt a sharp stab of pain shoot through her. She let out a yelp, and grabbed one of the four wooden bed-posts. She looked at Malfoy, whose expression was unreadable.

"What was that, Malfoy?" she gasped.

"I really don't know Granger," he replied, as another, more intense, stab of pain went through her. She tightened her grip on the post, but found she couldn't do anything except stand upright. Malfoy, on the other hand, was looking at her with a curious expression on his face. Either Granger was an actress, or something funny was happening.

Her head snapped back as the pain came again and stayed. She screamed, but quietly, as if she didn't have enough energy. Malfoy stiffened in his bed. She was in serious pain, and he didn't know what was happening. He tried to jump up, but found that he, like Hermione, couldn't move, so all he could do was watch in puzzlement as Hermione's face contorted. Finally, she stopped writhing in pain, and swayed upon her feet. Malfoy was up in an instant and caught her as she fell. He lifted her into his arms and realised she was unconscious. She felt amazingly hot and he knew he had to cool her down or she'd become sick. He laid her on his bed, and straightened the cool sheets out beneath her. He removed his cloak and threw it on the floor. He calmly walked into the bathroom and fetched a damp cloth, which he cooled Hermione's face with. When he was satisfied, he picked up his cloak and studied it. He had known all along that there was a spell on his cloak to make anyone who dared wear it feel dizzy and hot, just to surprise them, but Hermione's cries had been filled with pain and he didn't understand it. As he twirled the cloak around to hang it up, a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. He picked it up. There were three words gracefully written on it: She Is Fit. He stared at them in shock. His father had mentioned such a cloak to him before, but as the Malfoy family history had no accounts of any special cloaks, he had believed it only as a tale. It had been said that magical herbs had been woven into the material so that it constantly gave off a fresh scent, and that strips of gold had been intertwined in the lining. The cloak would render an enemy useless for awhile, but would immediately detect if the wearer was of "Malfoy Standard". It would then proceed to subject the wearer to severe pain to test their endurance and inform the owner of their success.

Malfoy couldn't believe what he was seeing. "But she's a Mudblood!" he sneered. He tossed the paper into the fire, and replaced his cloak. He returned to the bed, and stared down at Hermione. Still unconscious, Malfoy saw her face unguarded for the first time ever; all the fire and feeling that was Hermione gone, leaving a picture of simple innocence. He had to admit: she was beautiful...

The fire crackled, and he jumped. He shook his head. He had to get rid of her. He reached down and shook her shoulder. She slowly tossed her head. He shook it a little more roughly; her hand flung up and pushed his away. He glared down at her and reached both his hands down to shake her awake. At that point she turned, so his fingers lightly brushed her cheeks. He drew them back quickly, but not before thinking of how soft her skin was. He reached down again, but even in her unconscious state she wanted nothing to do with him. She pushed his hands away and turned slightly. She let out a little sigh, and snuggled down into the bed.

Malfoy looked at her in disgust. It made no difference to him whether she moved or not. He grabbed his cloak and lay down upon the sofa.

"Stupid Mudblood bitch!" he growled.

Hours later, Hermione woke. She stirred herself through the sheets while she was waking up until she had tangled herself thoroughly. Fully awake, she looked around, realised she wasn't in her own room and the events before she'd fainted came rushing back: Malfoy lying on this very bed, expressionless, while she screamed in pain. She didn't know what had happened after that. Suddenly she stiffened as she heard someone moving in the room. Her eyes becoming accustomed to the darkness, she picked out a motionless figure on the couch: Malfoy. She wondered why he simply hadn't moved her to her own room. She wanted to leave this dark room and forget what happened, so she softly slid from beneath the sheets and crept over to the door. Unfortunately, the sofa was in the way, and she had to pass Malfoy's head with only a few centimetres to spare. She was almost past when she painfully stubbed her toe on the leg of the sofa and let out a gasp. Malfoy, being naturally reflexive, immediately shot out and grabbed her wrist. Hermione gasped again in surprise and tried to tug her hand away from the strong grip.

"Malfoy, it's me! Let go! You're hurting me!"

Malfoy, who acted first and asked questions later, finally woke up, realised it was only Granger, and let go of her. He raised his wand, which had been in his hand even as he slept, and lit the fire again. It threw light and heat into the dark room and Hermione was grateful for it. She moved closer to it.

"Malfoy you're freezing!"

He looked at her coldly. "What did you expect, Granger, when I was forced to sleep on the sofa, in my own room?"

She simply gazed at him, speechless.

"And don't creep about me like that either, Granger. It speaks volumes for your character," he sneered.

"Oh shut up! I was just trying to get to the door! God knows why I'm in your bloody room! And why were you forced to sleep on the sofa?"

"You fainted beside my bed," he drawled. "And then you wouldn't let me move you. Most inconvenient of you."

"What are you talking about! I was out Malfoy! How could I know the difference!"

"Beats me, Granger, but you managed it."

"What was I doing on your bed in the first place?"

"I put you there."

"You put me there? Why?"

"Like you said, Granger, you fainted. You were also burning up. Much as I didn't want anything to do with a Mudblood, there was nobody else around."

"I remember something cold on my forehead...or was I dreaming?" she glared at him for the insult.

"That was me, Granger," he replied. "Now if you're satisfied, will you please leave?"

She looked at him. "I'm sorry you had to sleep on the sofa, Malfoy, and...thanks."

He stared at her, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but as usual, his face was expressionless. She looked back for a minute more, and then silently left his room.

He stared into the fire. Did she actually thank him? For what? A meaningless action. He shook his head. He couldn't fathom Granger, but he wasn't going to waste sleep over her. He shrugged the black cloak off and slid into bed. The sheets were pleasantly warm from Hermione's body, and Malfoy was lulled to sleep wondering what Hermione Granger was doing smelling of wild flowers.


	3. Three

**Summary:** Just another DM/HG fanfic, but hopefully I'll succeed in making it different :) I reckon it'll be pretty long when it's finished.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters in this story are owned by **J.K. Rowling**, and this is simply building on parts of the situations **J.K Rowling created**.

**Chapter 3 **

Next day Hermione slept in to a very late hour, tired out from the night before, and took her time getting ready. She wanted to stay as far away from Malfoy as was possible, but wanted to ask him what had happened. She had seen him staring at her the night before and didn't want to know what he was thinking about...knowing Malfoy, probably something horrible. She shuddered and left her room. Malfoy was no-where in sight. She happily remembered her book and knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

She pushed the door open to see Malfoy sitting at his desk. His room was uncommonly tidy, unlike hers, and she walked into the middle of the room.

"Malfoy, do you have my book?"

He nodded, and pushed through the books on his table. He rose and walked over to her with the book held out. She took it, and then waited expectantly. When he said nothing, she blushed.

"Malfoy, I'd like to know what happened last night. All I remember is putting that cloak on, and then I woke up..." she trailed off.

He looked down at her, and returned to his seat. "That cloak is a Malfoy heirloom," he said, trying to explain in as little amount of words as possible. "Anybody who wears it apart from a Malfoy suffers pain."

"That's sick!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes well...um...thanks again for...for helping me," Hermione stammered, unable to meet his piercing grey eyes. She hurriedly turned and was just at the door when,

"Granger! Why did you thank me?"

She turned in surprise. "Because you helped me!"

"I did nothing."

"Yes, you did Malfoy," she replied, confused. "You-"

"I know what I did, and if you think that deserves thanks, you're a strange girl, Granger."

"Any help deserves thanks Malfoy! I'm not surprised you didn't know that. You've never helped or thanked anybody in your life!"

"I don't doubt that," he smirked.

She glared at him. "Besides, it's common courtesy." She saw him about to speak again, and said, irritated, "Yes, I know you've no ounce of manners in you, but one can hope," and she stomped out. Malfoy was left staring into space while Hermione left the common room in a temper.

As classes started the next day, Hermione wanted to spend the last days of freedom with Harry and Ron. She didn't want to tell them about last night's events, thinking they'd confront Malfoy, and more trouble would follow. That was the last thing she wanted, bearing in mind that she would have to stand Malfoy for the whole year, and she didn't want to imagine him at his worst.

She spent the day with her two friends, visiting old haunts and preparing themselves for school. She hadn't seen them in two whole months and they spent an agreeable day catching up on news. It all ended too quickly and Hermione had to go back to the common room. She heard Malfoy in his room, and in her own, she wondered what he had done all day. She hadn't seen him about the castle or its grounds. He probably spent it with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. She turned her thoughts in a more pleasant direction and got into bed. She was just falling asleep when loud noises from Malfoy's room jerked her awake.

"What is the matter with him! This is the second time!"

Angered, she jumped out of bed and was almost at the door when she remembered her cloak. Blushing, she swirled it around her and stomped over to Malfoy's room. She shoved the door open, heedless of privacy and almost shouted in frustration,

"WHAT is your problem!"

Malfoy was sitting up in bed again, but this time his shoulders were heaving and he was shaking. There were dark rings around his eyes and at Hermione's outburst he let a flicker of surprise cross his face before he composed himself.

"What are you talking about, Granger?"

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? That goddam awful noise! Are you throwing all your belongings around the room? Because that's what it sounds like!"

Malfoy stared at her.

"Malfoy. What was that noise? I heard it last night as well."

"That's why you came in?"

She nodded. "What are you _doing_ in here!"

"Nothing. I-" he stopped as he saw Hermione's eyebrows raise, and the unbelieving look on her face.

"I...I don't sleep very well," he said reluctantly, as if he didn't want Granger to know. "It comes and goes. This is the first time I've had it in a while, but when it comes, it stays for ages, and I don't get much sleep in that period."

"So you chuck your stuff around?"

He shrugged. "It eases the frustration."

"Really? And I guess you repair your stuff do you can do it all over again the next night too? Did you think no-one would be able to hear you?"

Here, Malfoy looked a little perplexed, as if that was what he _had_ thought. He had put a spell around his room so nobody would hear him, and it had always worked before, but here was an irate Granger, who looked like she would murder him if he made one more sound. He didn't understand, but wasn't going to explain to Granger.

"I'm usually quite discreet."

"What happened tonight? You must have some serious problems if you're making that amount of noise."

He shrugged.

"What do you do?"

He looked at her.

"To help you get to sleep."

He looked at her again. "Why do you want to know, Granger?" He was naturally suspicious.

She rolled her eyes. "Because I'm interested. You don't look healthy at all right now; you must cast a spell on yourself every morning to get rid of those bags. What's the matter?"

"Go back to your room, Granger."

"No! If you're going to be making that noise every night, I want to do something about it. I won't be able to get to sleep, and I'm sure you're not doing yourself any favours."

"You're actually going to _help_ me?"

"You need it, Malfoy, and I need my sleep," she replied simply.

"I wouldn't do it for you."

"I'm aware of that, but I'm of a different nature. I'm kinder and more compassionate than you are. I try and understand when people are in need and try to help them."

"Why?"

She looked surprised at the question.

"To make them feel better, of course!"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because they need it! To make them feel better!" Hermione was obviously getting frustrated that Malfoy wasn't getting the basic humane rule to help others in need, and Malfoy had trouble understanding Hermione's wish to save everybody, as he put it.

"Right, so we know you chuck things," Hermione slowly said, trying to stay calm in a situation where she wanted to throttle Malfoy for being so...Malfoyish. "What else?"

"You ARE stubborn."

"What else do you do Malfoy!" she asked stubbornly.

"I lie upon my bed and try to go to sleep," he said flatly. "Now, will you please leave?"

"You might as well stop asking me that, because I'm not going to. I don't want that racket disturbing me every night. Now, shut up a minute," she ended.

Malfoy looked at her with amusement in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Hermione Granger was in his room (cloaked this time), telling him to shut up while she tried to help him. He watched her reach a hand up and pick out a lock of brown hair. He watched her twirl it about her fingers, and how she bit her lip in concentration. He was glad when she shook herself. He didn't like the way she was so attractive.

"Right, I think I've got it."

"Got what?"

"That spell."

"You're not casting any spell over me."

"Oh shut up. First things first," she said, running her eyes over the room. "Cool surroundings," she muttered to herself, "and I don't know what you're thinking anyway, having a roaring fire in here when it has reached boiling point," she added to Malfoy. She pointed her wand at the fire, and it died down immediately. She strode to the door-window, and slid it open to let a refreshing breeze in. She turned back to Malfoy, who was staring at her in bemusement.

"Lie down on the bed, and empty your mind."

"I've tried it, Granger, and it _doesn't_ work."

"Do it, Malfoy," she said sternly, pointing her wand at him automatically.

He eyed the wand. He had seen Granger in action before, and didn't want to be on the receiving end. "Fine, Granger, anything to get you out of my room," he said tiredly.

Hermione couldn't stand the heat any longer, so she slipped off her cloak, hoping Malfoy wouldn't notice. She stepped up to the bed, and making sure his eyes were closed and _some_ sort of a peaceful countenance was on his face, she muttered "dormir", a spell she'd learnt in her second year. She'd come across it by accident, and it had proved so useful in calming and dulling pain she'd used it many times since then as a reliable spell. When she'd finished, she opened her eyes, and found Malfoy staring at her.

"Well?" she asked anxiously.

"I still don't feel sleepy, Granger."

Hermione was relieved. She could see how Malfoy's eyes were drooping, so the spell must have worked.

"Feeling a little better?"

Malfoy snorted, which Hermione took to mean he was. She smiled, and Malfoy had to close his eyes again so he wouldn't see her face and feel the urge to smile back at her.

"I don't know what you did, Granger, but it's pretty useless. It didn't work very well."

"Of course not, stupid! It's not like it's advanced magic!"

But Malfoy was right. The spell wasn't enough. She conjured soft singing to soothe him, or to try at least, and when he had stopped tossing and turning, she reached out her hand, and started gently stroking his brow. Immediately his eyes snapped open, and he jerked his head away.

"What do you think you're doing, Granger!"

Hermione was getting tired herself, and didn't need resistance.

"Oh, stop it, Malfoy! I'm only doing it to help you get to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Like I would go near you willingly."

Malfoy could believe that, yet still he glared at her.

"C'mon Malfoy!" she said impatiently. "It's a known remedy to help you sleep. I don't bite. And I also need my own sleep."

"Well then go! I'm not keep-" he stopped abruptly as Hermione raised her wand threateningly.

"Alright, alright." He lay down again but kept his eyes open as Hermione stretched out her hand again. He realised she had taken her cloak off again and instinctively his eyes went to her body. He only got a quick glance at the perfection before she, very gently, closed his eyes, with a touch so light, he could barely believe it was Hermione Granger. He'd always thought of her as an enemy, but now she was acting very much so in a manner closely resembling a girl, he was glad he had been taught how to conceal his emotions, because he didn't want Granger to know how pleasant her touch was.

Hermione continued stroking Malfoy's brow until he had been finally lulled into sleep. She very slowly removed her hand, and grinned when his face creased, as if he noticed in his sleep. She disenchanted the singing, and stole quietly from the room. Getting Malfoy to sleep had dulled her own senses and it was with relief she sank beneath her own sheets.

Any hope Hermione cherished that Malfoy would be more tolerant were quickly dashed the next morning. The boy seemed to have trouble saying thanks! Hermione had not forgotten her lending her book to Malfoy, and even though it was pretty small it still stayed in her mind as another example of Malfoy's lack of manners. On top of that, she ranked getting an insomniac to sleep as pretty important, when she could have just walked out, but when she entered the common room that morning Malfoy seemed to have forgotten all about her help. She sighed. She tried anyway.

"Did you get a good night's sleep last night, Malfoy?"

"Yes."

She waited.

Silence...

She stared at him, unbelieving.

"What's your problem, Granger?" he asked coldly. "Don't gawk at me like some half-wit."

Hermione snapped. "Can you not say one thing, Malfoy, without accompanying it with an insult or some snide comment! Every time I talk to you I get spiteful remarks, and I'm just trying to help! Do you intend in being so goddam rude every time you open your mouth? Anybody does you a kindness, and you totally ignore it because you think that praising their work is totally beneath you, and you don't even take the time to thank them because you're so bloody self-centred and evil! How do your friends stand you? No, how do your _acquaintances_ stand you, because I'm fairly sure nobody with half a brain would want to even endure the sight of you longer than was necessary!"

Malfoy now stared at Hermione. He'd never witnessed her outbursts, and was surprised she could yell at anybody. Annoyingly, the thought that Hermione angry was a very pretty picture kept drifting across his mind, and he managed to dispel of those sparkling eyes and flushed face by thinking how unfair she was being.

"Granger, stop exaggerating. I-"

Malfoy was cut off as Hermione almost screamed in frustration. She advanced on him, wand out, eyes fierce.

"That's your problem, Malfoy," she hissed dangerously. "You don't even realise you're being a complete asshole. You think treating people like shit is the way of the world, but just because you scare the hell out of everybody else doesn't mean I'm going to take your crap. I've tried to be patient, and not to fight with you, but you're doing your best to drive me crazy. What...is...your...problem? Were you indoctrinated to be a total jerk, or what?"

Malfoy wasn't used to being completely ignored and over-ridden, but he didn't feel like angering Granger anymore when she was standing over him in a fury fit to equal his father's, so he simply picked a point of Hermione's speech and taunted her with it.

"Why do you try not to fight with me Granger? Scared?"

Hermione forced herself to take a deep breath. "Overlooking the fact that you ignored my point because you know I'm right, I don't want to be fighting with you every day. Believe me, Malfoy, I could make your life hell if I wanted to, but I choose not to."

Malfoy was interested now. "Why not? You didn't have that problem before."

"That's because I wasn't living so near to you, you jackass. I could fight with you because I didn't have to see your face above five times a week, thankfully, but now I see you all the time."

"And what?"

Hermione looked exasperated. "I don't want to be fighting with you all the time. Not only does it drain me, I just don't like to be constantly bickering with someone; having to put on a face all the time."

"It's never harmed me."

"You have the sensitivity of a goat, Malfoy."

"What!"

She looked at him. "Name me one time in the past six years that you've actually shown some other emotion apart from hatred."

He was at a loss for words for a minute. "Showing emotions is a weakness Granger. I try to avoid it."

"Who told you that!" Hermione was in complete disbelief.

Malfoy was silent.

Hermione paused. "I can guess though," she said quietly.

Again Malfoy was silent.

"So that's why you're such a robot."

"Robot?"

"Machine. Monotonous. Doesn't show any emotion. Don't you ever smile, Malfoy?"

He looked like he was going to argue, then he realised what she was talking about and it rendered him speechless. "No."

She stared at him. "I pity you." And she went out through the portrait door.


	4. Four

**Summary:** Just another DM/HG fanfic, but hopefully I'll succeed in making it different :) I reckon it'll be pretty long when it's finished.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters in this story are owned by **J.K. Rowling**, and this is simply building on parts of the situations **J.K Rowling created**.

**Chapter 4 **

Malfoy was left fuming. How dare a Mudblood pity _him_! She had ridiculed everything he was proud of and then had left the room in complete control of the situation, something Malfoy hadn't experienced except in the presence of his parents. His blood was boiling, but the anger he didn't show on his face even though there was nobody in the room died away pretty quickly as he realised that Granger was actually right. Everything she'd accused him of was true, and the strange, and embarrassing he thought, thing about the situation was that he cared. He had started to understand over the summer that what his family stood for was something he didn't want a part of. He didn't want to be completely evil. He didn't want to insult every time he opened his mouth, and it was with an effort that he obeyed his parents in upholding the Malfoy image. He didn't want to follow the Dark Lord as his family had done for generations, because from watching and listening he had realised the Dark Lord trusted nobody and was as emotionless as his parents. His followers mainly plotted and planned people's deaths and Malfoy knew he didn't want a double life, laughing with people and then trying to kill them the next day. He understood that the Dark Lord cared for nobody and used his followers in any way he chose and Malfoy wanted to be his own master. He knew his father had planned for him to be a Death Eater from the start, and wondered how he would take his son's refusal when the time came. As a Malfoy, he had no problem hiding his thoughts but he was actually dreading the meeting.

He had also identified how his parents and the pressure they were putting on him were affecting him. Their encouraging him to be like them was definitely working and he wasn't sure if he liked it. He smiled ruefully. Granger was right in calling him a machine, but, for some reason he couldn't explain, he didn't _want_ to be a machine. He realised he must be the first Malfoy in history to challenge the family's views. He didn't want to be a good guy, like two certain Gryffindors; he just wanted to be...normal. He wanted to throw off his parents influence, and...live.

Of course, he knew he couldn't blame it all on his parents; it wasn't their entire fault. He knew he would still be a complete jerk to everybody even if his family wasn't steeped in dark magic and had a history of following Voldemort, but for some reason he didn't want people to hate and despise him just because he was a Malfoy.

He thought again of Hermione's words. Without knowing it, she had analysed his character perfectly, and had a struck a nerve in him he hadn't realised was there. He saw in Hermione the complete opposite of himself, and wondered how they were going to co-exist. He knew he wouldn't have a problem, but she was so easy to anger. He smiled. He was going to enjoy annoying her.

He thought back to the two nights she had stormed into his room. Nobody else would have dared, yet she didn't look like she had cared she had entered sacred territory. She had demanded of him to tell her what was going on, and he admired her ability to challenge someone or something if she thought it was right, a quality he had yet to see in a Slytherin. She had thanked him in a voice free of contempt and hate and he marvelled at how a few simple words could have such an effect on him. He had wanted to tell her it was alright, but nobody had ever thanked him before, so he didn't know how to handle the situation, and he didn't want to try in case he made a fool of himself, something Malfoy feared.

He had watched her helping him even though he was taunting her, and had watched her giving up her own time to do so. She had said she needed her sleep and needed to fix the noise, but Malfoy had realised she was helping him more from a genuine concern. He had seen it in her eyes when he had first told her he didn't sleep well. And that was another thing: he could read Hermione like a book. She didn't hide her emotions, and she didn't care who saw them. He had often heard her and her friends laughing at the other side of the Great Hall, and the way she bit her lip when she was thinking about something or was worried was all too familiar to him. He wondered what it would be like to not have to think about every move he made or before he said anything. He wondered what it would be like to be as free as Granger, and not have to answer to strict parents, where his mother was almost as afraid of his father as he was. He wondered what it would be like to spend time with Hermione Granger, as a friend, but then he suddenly realised she was out of his reach. She was by far too good a person for a Malfoy to hope for; she was too pure...but why did it matter? Did he care? Malfoy didn't know, but one thing he was sure about: Granger was attracting him somehow, and she wasn't using any sly methods. She was simply being herself, and Malfoy was smart enough to realise she was going to turn his already troubled life upside down. He couldn't see it, but not only was she going to influence him so much as to teach him how to be a human being, she was going to change his way of thinking and totally renew his character.

He abruptly broke off his thinking, and realised he was late for his first class. Malfoys never ran, but Draco sped down the corridors and screeched to a halt in front of his classroom door. He glanced in a convenient mirror to ensure his perfect composure, and stepped inside. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, so he was safe. He couldn't believe thinking about Granger had kept him busy! He forced her out of his mind, and he succeeded until his last class: double Potions with the Gryffindors. He managed to be late for that class as well, but not through thinking of Granger. Snape simply nodded at him and continued talking. Malfoy grinned as he sat down when he saw the dark looks Potter and Weasley exchanged.

"You will now make this potion," Snape said, motioning to the blackboard, "to see what you can remember from your last year, and anybody who didn't bother to open a book over the summer will immediately lose 5 points for their house."

Malfoy hadn't a clue what potion his teacher was on about. He looked at Snape, and almost as if the professor understood, he called out again,

"You will work in twos, and I expect the potion to be ready for testing at the end of the class. Potter, you will work with Miss Parkinson, Weasley, with Mr. Goyle, Malfoy with Granger, Longbottom with..."

Malfoy tuned out. He grinned. He knew he would have no problems with Granger. She would want to do the whole potion herself, especially now that he was her partner. He was sure she didn't trust him not to mess up the potion, in which case Snape would believe any story Malfoy fed him. He could therefore depend on her to know what they were supposed to do, and to do most of the work.

"Malfoy." She managed to keep her tone neutral, but she was still annoyed that she had to work with him.

"Granger," he smirked, as she dumped her bag on his table. Before he had time to say anything else, she snapped, "Get the second half of the ingredients on the board," and stomped away to get the first half. He stared at her. Had she actually given him a command? He contemplated sitting there, but recalling how angry she could get, and seeing Snape out of the corner of his eye made him move in the direction of the nearest cupboard. He glanced at the board and grabbed what was needed. He came back to the table to find Granger engrossed in the first part of the potion. He dumped his load on the table noisily but she was too busy to be distracted. He leaned against the back wall almost touching their table, and watched in amusement as she concentrated. Bad move. She was taking up all of his attention and he couldn't afford to be caught staring at the Mudblood. Fortunately, without looking up, she waved a vague hand in his direction and asked for some of the liquid in the dark blue jar. Malfoy couldn't take his eyes off her as he watched in fascination Granger's dedication to her work. She could be surrounded by a raging stampede and he thought she would scarcely notice.

"Ow!" Malfoy had lifted the jar and was uncorking it while watching Granger. His eyes elsewhere, he managed to tip most of the contents onto his right hand. He dropped the jar onto the table, where it smashed and he wiped his hands on his robes, trying to get rid of the burning substance.

Hermione's head snapped up and she automatically reached out her hand.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? What happened?"

Before he could reply to the concern in her eyes, the professor had arrived on the scene and had taken in the situation.

"Hospital wing, Malfoy. Immediately. That substance is poisonous."

As he was leaving, he heard Snape tell Hermione to be more careful and to clean up the mess. He instinctively curled his lips into a sneer but instead found that he wanted to return to the dungeon and explain how it was his fault. He actually stopped on the other side of the door, but at the thought of facing Snape with his house looking on, and then having to explain _why_ he hadn't been paying attention made him continue on towards the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey took one look at his hand, which was turning purple and had started swelling, and shoved him towards a bed.

"That poison will spread throughout your whole body if I don't treat it now, so you'll need to lie down," she said in reply to his protests that it was only his hand.

She bustled about, gathering ointments and remedies, and covered Malfoy's hand in them. She wrapped it up in bandages and advised him to try and get some sleep.

"You'll be out for a couple at hours at least."

She moved away to her office and Malfoy was left in the quiet room by himself. His arm was beginning to go numb from the poison and soon he began to feel very sleepy. He gladly dozed off.

Hours later, he woke up. He groggily moved into a sitting position, and lit a nearby lamp. Madam Pomfrey immediately opened her office door.

"Awake again, are we? How do you feel?" she asked, taking his temperature.

"Arm's a bit sore."

"That's to be expected. Nothing to worry about. I gave you the cure before it had reached your shoulder. A good night's sleep and you'll be fine."

"But I've just woken up!"

"And I'm telling you you need more sleep. If you walk out of this room and try and stay awake, you'll only irritate your arm, and you won't wake up tomorrow until half-way through the day. Now, get back into bed."

Malfoy grunted, but lay back down again. Madam Pomfrey smoothed his sheets and went back into her office. Malfoy tried to make himself more comfortable on the bed, but he could feel the old restlessness coming back again. He sighed. He wondered how long his sleeplessness would stay with him this time. He knew it was caused by stress, and judging from the pressure his father was putting on him at the moment he was surprised he didn't stay awake 24/7. The spell Granger had cast suddenly came into his head, and he reached for his wand. It had only worked a little last night, and for some reason Malfoy thought that it wouldn't be so effective because Granger's comforting presence wasn't there, but he tried it anyway.

The second he'd said the word he let out a surprised yelp. Pain was coursing all the way through his body, and it wasn't subsiding. Madam Pomfrey hurried out of her office to find Malfoy writhing in pain and muttering like a madman.

"What's the matter! Malfoy! _Malfoy!_ Can you hear me? What's the matter?"

Through his semi-conscious state Malfoy heard the agitated medi-witch's voice.

"Pain," he mumbled.

"Where?"

He made a sweeping gesture with his hand to indicate all over his body. He had almost passed out when Madam Pomfrey's arm shook him awake again.

"Do you take relief, Malfoy? Any medicine that I should have known about years ago? Malfoy, stay awake!" she admonished, shaking him again. "Is there nothing to help you?"

Malfoy was almost gone. He heard Madam Pomfrey's last question, and it floated around inside his head before something clicked.

"Granger."

And he was gone.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. She _had_ heard Malfoy properly. He _had_ said Miss Granger's name. She laid him down upon the bed and fetched her cloak. She hurried to the Head dormitory and flung the password at the portrait door. She rushed in to find Hermione working at the desk.

"Madam Pomfrey!" she exclaimed.

"No time for talk, Miss Granger," she said, "get your cloak, and follow me, please."

"Of course," Hermione replied, surprised. She picked it up and swung the portrait door closed. She followed Madam Pomfrey to the hospital wing and she told the girl how Draco Malfoy was there and in pain and how he had said her name.

Hermione was genuinely surprised. Why could Malfoy have said her name? She hoped he was alright. That thought was speedily dashed when she saw him tossing and turning on the hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey went to him immediately to try and ease his pain.

"He's been like this for some time. You come over here and try to talk to him. There's some medicine in my office that might help," and she hurried across to her room.

Hermione quickly took her place. She found Malfoy's left hand, and started stroking his forehead again. Immediately, he quietened, and after a while, opened his eyes. She smiled at him.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Madam Pomfrey said you were in serious pain and you called for me. What happened?"

"I called for you?"

Hermione could see this wasn't the time to argue. "What happened, Malfoy? Did you fall?"

He closed his eyes. "No. I tried that spell you said last night, and then...instant pain. I don't know why," he added, scowling.

"I wonder why-"

Madam Pomfrey hastened out at that moment, and almost stopped in her tracks at the sight of Hermione Granger holding Draco Malfoy's hand and stroking his forehead, but she said nothing. She came over to the bed, and straight away noticed the difference in Malfoy's state. He was a lot calmer, and the pain wasn't jerking his body anymore.

"Try this, Malfoy," she said, measuring out a spoonful of something dark and gooey. He eyed it suspiciously and Hermione hastily intervened. She told Madam Pomfrey of the spell she had cast the night before, and both students were surprised when she let out an exclamation of surprise.

"I'd forgotten about that "dormir" spell. Didn't think anybody ever used it anymore. You found it, did you, Miss Granger?" she nodded at Hermione approvingly. "Yes, that spell takes me back. It was one of the first spells at Hogwarts learnt, but now more advanced ones have been discovered and the old spells have been forgotten. I remember that it was pretty weak once you first cast it, but then when you repeated it it grew in power until it could almost blot out any pain."

"In pain here!"

Hermione hurried on: "So why did it cause Malfoy pain when he cast it?"

"Because he mustn't have been the one who cast it initially. That's the way it works. The person who started the spell must be the one who carries it on, or else it won't work. It'll work in reverse. That must have been what caused your pain then," she nodded at Malfoy. "I presume it was you that cast it first?" she asked Hermione, who nodded. "Well, do it again and put him out of his misery. No serious damage; just a little pain," and with that, she disappeared into her office again, taking the dark gooey medicine with her, Malfoy noted thankfully.

He turned to Hermione but was stopped when blissful relief was given him. He opened his eyes to see her opening hers and she smiled at him again.

"Is that better?"

"Yes."

"Good. You look exhausted Malfoy. Maybe you should get some sleep."

Malfoy looked at her curiously and voiced the thought that had taken over his mind. "Granger, didn't you hear Pomfrey?"

"I heard _Madam_ Pomfrey, yes."

"Doesn't it bother you that you're going to have to send me to sleep every night until this goes away?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "I'm helping you, aren't I? I don't mind then."

"Well I do. Depending on someone else for my well-being is not exactly a Malfoy trait."

"Oh, shut up. First time for everything. This is your first step to becoming human," she grinned. "Now, go to sleep," and she closed his eyes. He heard her moving about and he opened his eyes again. He watched her settling down in a nearby chair.

"Granger, you can't be serious. I'm fine. You're bound to have some work to do. Go back to your room."

She smiled at him. "I told you, Malfoy, go to sleep. I've worked hard enough for six years to let one night go by. Besides, I've got all my homework for tomorrow done anyway, and I want to stay here in case you need the spell again."

"I'm your enemy, Granger!" he asked in disbelief. "You're actually going to pass up a night of working in the library for me?"

"Don't you start as well. And anyway, I don't think you're my enemy anymore. Enemy doesn't feel right. Person to be wary of, more like."

He laughed, and then cut himself off. "You'd do that for the person you're to be wary off?"

"I'd do it for anybody, Malfoy. If anybody needed my help, and I could give it to them."

"You're a very strange girl, Granger."

"No, I'm not. You've just never met someone like me before. Everyone in your circle only look out for themselves."

He considered this, and realised it was true.

"Now go to sleep, Malfoy, before I hex you."

He grinned, relaxed underneath the sheets, finding Granger's presence reassuring. He thought over all that had happened, and how Granger's attitude had slightly changed towards him. She was still wary, as she said, but he detected a friendlier nature, and came to the conclusion that he actually liked having to depend on someone.

"No man is an island."

He woke up, surprised. "What did you say?"

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. "Oh I'm sorry...did I wake you? I must have been reading out loud."

He lowered his body again. Coincidence? He found that the more he thought of depending on someone, the more he liked the idea, probably because it was a completely new experience, and if that person just happened to be Granger, even better. He grinned into his pillow again. The more opportunities that arose to spend time with the most interesting female he'd ever come across the better, and he wasn't going to waste them.


	5. Five

**Summary:** Just another DM/HG fanfic, but hopefully I'll succeed in making it different :) I reckon it'll be pretty long when it's finished.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters in this story are owned by **J.K. Rowling**, and this is simply building on parts of the situations **J.K Rowling created**.

**Chapter 5 **

Hermione looked over at Malfoy. He was definitely asleep, and looked as if nothing would wake him up. She smiled. Malfoy had changed. In some ways he was still the cruel son of Lucius, but Hermione could tell the difference. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was very much aware of it. She wondered what he would be like if he wasn't so goddam arrogant all the time. She was about to make herself more comfortable in the chair when Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

"Sleeping like a baby, then? You have a nice touch, Miss Granger."

Hermione shrugged. "It's only because I first cast the spell."

Madam Pomfrey only smiled. "Right, off you to bed as well."

"Oh no, I can't. I have to stay here in case Malfoy needs the spell again."

"Miss Granger, a person only needs that spell once every twenty-four hours, and there are plenty other ways of easing the pain. You need your sleep as well. Now I know you helped Mr. Malfoy in a special way, but your work here is done. He can thank you in the morning."

"I doubt he will," she muttered.

"What was that, dear?" she called, straightening Malfoy's sheets.

"I need to stay to help him! I told him I would! What if he wakes up in pain?"

"I will be here to deal with the problem. Miss Granger, I will remove you forcibly if need be," she warned, yet with a smile on her face.

Hermione was torn. The look on Madam Pomfrey's face as she began to advance settled her. She sighed.

"Goodnight, m'am."

"'Night, dear."

Hermione left for her own bed, happy in the knowledge Malfoy was in the medi-witch's capable hands. Madam Pomfrey retired to her office, but within reach should her patient need her. Her patient was being unusually submissive, she thought. She wouldn't have expected that in a Malfoy, yet here he was, quietened by Miss Granger, and her patient was behaving very properly.

At that moment, her patient was wide awake, having heard every thing that had been said. He had actually winced when Hermione had doubted his apology, but had chuckled over the short battle of words. Madam Pomfrey was a formidable character, and everybody knew it. Malfoy even thought some of the teachers feared her.

He brought his mind back to his more pressing thoughts. He decided he would surprise Hermione tomorrow by thanking her. He wanted to keep her guessing about him, and by acting in a manner completely opposite to what the rest of the world expected was a sure way of beginning successfully. He thought a little more about her behaviour before he dropped back off to sleep again, and found that he was touched she cared for someone who had taunted her and her friends mercilessly for six years.

He didn't see her the next day until the evening, after dinner. He had had no classes with her that day and he used all his free time easily catching up on the work he had missed from Potions.

He came into their common room to find Hermione sitting at the desk with her back to him working. He doubted she knew how to do anything else. He walked into the room but she heard him before he'd gone more than a few steps. She jumped up and came over.

"Malfoy! How are you? Are you feeling any better?"

He looked at her a bit weirdly. Surely this was over-the-top concern for only a little problem? But Malfoy didn't know what Hermione had seen: him lying on a bed, writhing in pain and almost passing out. She had a right to be worried.

"Yeh, I'm fine. Pomfrey says I'll live. Granger..."

She looked at him.

"I would like to thank you for helping me," he started coldly, but didn't get any further. Hermione was coming towards him with her arms out.

"Oh don't thank me, Malfoy. Anybody would have done it."

She suddenly became aware that she was about to hug _Malfoy_ and hurriedly dropped her arms. She blushed fiery red.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she muttered, before turning away.

Malfoy unfroze. "Granger, were you about to _hug_ me?" he asked gleefully.

"No!"

"Yes you were. You were about to hug me."

"Alright, Malfoy, so what if I was?" she swung round to face him again.

"Why?" he asked incredulously.

"It was on impulse, because I was...because I was happy," she replied reluctantly.

"You were happy because..." he stated, with his arms folded.

"You're better," she mumbled, feeling stupider every minute, still red.

"Do you often have an impulse to hug people?" he asked unkindly.

"Only when something good happens."

He stared at her. "Well, don't try it again," he sneered.

She looked daggers at him. "Don't worry, Malfoy. I only hug my friends!"

"You mean your boyfriends."

She stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Granger. You're never out of their reach for more than an hour."

"Harry and Ron are my _friends_! And even if I was, I would still hug people, Malfoy. It's a sign of affection, something you would know nothing about!" And she turned and stomped back to her work.

Malfoy went into his room, trying and failing to tell himself he didn't care how Granger saw him. It angered him that the Granger mudblood could do this to him, but he couldn't help it. For some reason, he wanted her to think well of him. It didn't matter about anybody else, but she had got him to a stage where he didn't want to upset her, but as upsetting people was like second nature to him, he was going to have to learn to curb his nastiness.

He gathered his own work that needed doing. He had had Arithmancy that day, and it was his weakest subject. That didn't mean he wasn't good at it; it just didn't click the way the rest of his subjects did. He decided to work outside. He wanted to be close to her but she wasn't there, and he couldn't hear any sounds from her room.

"Probably with her _boy_friends," he muttered, annoyed at her absence. He spread out his work, and settled down to try and figure out the problems before him.

Hermione came back in a couple of hours later from the Gryffindor common room. Being back in the cheerful atmosphere had worked wonders for her spirits and she had forgotten her fight with Malfoy. She came quietly in to witness him throwing a book at the wall in frustration. She stared. Malfoy had never shown his emotions before; Hermione had thought him incapable of anything except hate. Such frustration must mean he was having difficulties in his work, and Hermione had never known him to have that problem either. She softly walked over to the book and picked it up. To one who adored books and the knowledge they offered, throwing books was a sin, but she said nothing. Malfoy had flung the book as hard as he could, and he had torn the cover and a few pages. Hermione took out her wand and whispered one single word, but Malfoy heard her anyway and swung round. She silently held out the repaired book, and he slowly reached out his hand and took it.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" she asked conversationally.

He looked at her suspiciously, but seeing nothing in her eyes except genuine interest, "Arithmancy."

"How far have you got?" she asked, moving round to sit opposite him. Her work from before was neatly stacked in one corner of the table, and she absentmindedly picked up the first of the pile and randomly opened it.

"What's the matter, Granger? Did your _friends_ get tired of you annoying them, so you came here to annoy me?"

Hermione's eyes flashed, but she bit back the retort. If Malfoy was going to let her help him, she was going to have to make him trust her.

"They wanted to go bed," she shrugged. "I'm just asking, Malfoy. Trying to be nice, you know?"

He glared at her, and returned to his work. She tried again.

"Why did you throw that book at the wall?" she asked quietly, not wanting to arouse his anger.

His head snapped up, but before he could say anything, she spoke again.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm just trying to help. Don't bite my head off."

He looked at her, and then dropped his eyes. It definitely went against the grain to tell anybody he was having problems, but there was no way he was going to be able to do this on his own.

"I'm failing Arithmancy."

He glared at her as if daring her to comment, but she was silent. She wanted to let him explain himself fully.

"I've been having problems since last year, but I always managed to get through them, but this...I don't have a clue," he said reluctantly. He waited to hear her laughter, but she simply held out her hand and said, "Show me." He handed her the work he'd done in the past few hours, and studied her while she studied the parchment. She hadn't mocked or taunted him, as he would have done had their places been reversed. She kept surprising him, instead of the other way round, and a sudden feeling of worthlessness washed over him. He groaned inwardly, and felt very sorry for himself until she looked up and smiled at him.

"I can see where you've gone wrong, Malfoy. You've been basing the foundation of this new topic on something, I don't know what it is, but from what I can see, it has nothing to do with Arithmancy. You need to scrap all that, and..."

And she showed him how it was done. He didn't grasp it straight away, but she was patient and willing, and actually wanted him to understand, he realised. She made it sound simple and easy, and he was extremely grateful.

"I owe you, Granger."

She rolled her eyes.

"No, really," he said. "You did me a favour, so now I owe you."

She saw that he was perfectly serious. "Malfoy, just because someone does something for you doesn't mean you have to pay it back."

"Yes, it does! They did something for you that they didn't have to do, and so now you owe it to them to return the favour."

"No, you don't. People help each other out of kindness. They give, not expecting to receive. That's what I did: I did you a kindness, and now it's over. I don't want anybody to be indebted to me. I've done a million things for my friends, and they've done a million things for me, but it was all spontaneous. We didn't sit down and sort out who owes what. You just...do it."

"Of course they did things for you, because you probably help them with their homework. They're bound to owe you loads of things."

"They don't owe me anything! They don't owe anybody anything! _I_ don't owe anybody anything! You shouldn't work on that basis, Malfoy, it's wrong."

"What's wrong with it? It's fair."

"It may be fair, but what's right about it? It's not kind."

"And you'd rather be kind than fair?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"You're not going to get anywhere with that attitude, Granger. The world is going to exploit you."

"I don't care, Malfoy! I would hate to be the kind of person who sits in their cold house, sending out reminders to people who regret doing them a favour. It's horrible!"

"You have a very strange belief on how to treat people, Granger."

"Whereas you don't care about anybody except yourself!"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes! You have to learn to care for others, Malfoy!" Hermione was getting very frustrated at Malfoy's ideas and realised she wasn't explaining herself very well.

"Why? In fact, don't answer that, Granger. I've had enough of your stupid comments on how I should behave. Just because you're so perfect doesn't mean you should rant and rave when others don't behave _exactly_ as you wish."

They both knew that was unfair. Hermione sighed. She'd had enough.

"Malfoy, I'd like to call in that favour you owe me."

He looked at her.

"Please try not to be so mocking."

He stared at her.

"I'm not used to it, and it's really bringing me down." She saw he was about to say something, but she stretched out her hand impulsively.

"Please, Malfoy. You can still be the same annoying jerk outside this room, but in here, try and remember not to be so nasty."

He looked into eyes that were tired of fighting, and cursed himself that he had, once again, upset her, but he didn't want to give in so easily.

"I'll do my best, Granger," he replied coldly, "but only because I owe you."

"I can believe that," she said wearily.

He gathered up his work, and left her staring into space. He felt like banging his head off the wall, but just before his head hit the wall he remembered the silencing spell on the room didn't affect her and knowing Granger, she'd probably come in, their dispute forgotten, and want to know how she could help. He groaned in frustration, and almost smashed the glass balcony door in opening it. He fumed, looking at the magnificent landscape but not seeing it.

Hermione sighed. True, he had said he would try, but not for the first time did she wish she was back with the rest of the Gryffindors. She picked up a random book and moved to the couch in front of the fire. Curled up cosily, she began to read. She managed a few chapters before her eyelids drooped, and she fell fast asleep.

Malfoy had been standing on his balcony for over an hour, and the coldly refreshing air was beginning to take its toll on him, but he knew that to get asleep he would have to talk to her again, and he didn't want to in case he slipped up under her influence and told her something radical, like did she know she was simply gorgeous? He shook his head fiercely. It's only Granger, for God's sake! He was in denial as he quietly made his way towards the door. She wasn't in the common room, so he softly tapped on her door. No answer.

"Granger?" No reply. Maybe she's asleep, he thought. He tried the door, and stepped into the darkness. Immediately he got a whiff of wild flowers, and was content to stand there for a while, soaking it in until he realised Granger wasn't in her bed either.

"Where has she gone?" It was too late for her to be in the library, but then he stopped. It was never too late for Granger to be in the library. He made his way back to his own room but a sound of movement from the couch made him stop. He grinned. She had fallen asleep on the couch. The smile was wiped off his face when he saw how beautifully innocent she looked in her sleep. Her hair was soft and silky around her head, and she was curled up like a little child. He noticed a lone strand of hair that had fallen across her face. He very gently reached down and smoothed it back, feeling the softness of her skin. He tucked it behind her ear, and in her sleep, Hermione reached up her own hand and curled it round Malfoy's finger. She drew it back down and clung to his finger, like a baby, he thought. My God, how cute she is! He gently released his finger, but his touches had awoken Hermione. She felt him move his hand away, and was smart enough not to open her eyes. She wasn't completely awake, so she wasn't sure if he had actually said what he had. He had rested his hands on the back of the couch, and had looked down at her.

"What are you doing to me?" he had whispered. Hermione froze, until she heard him move away. Her eyes slowly opened in wonder, but when she heard him stop she shut them again. He had gasped, and although she couldn't see it had clutched his stomach. She heard him moving again, but she heard his intake of breath again. She hadn't a clue what he was doing, but didn't want to interrupt in case he realised she had heard him.

Malfoy, after two sharp shooting pains in his stomach, the second even more acute, finally twigged that the pains grew more intense the farther he walked away from Hermione, and that they eased when he stepped closer to her.

"Must be that spell," he muttered. He stood for a minute behind the couch, wondering what to do. He didn't want to wake her up. He raised his wand.

"Accio blanket," and his blanket zoomed out of his room. He quietly walked over to the other couch facing Hermione and made himself comfortable. The pains had completely gone, and he drifted off into a pleasant sleep. Hermione sat up and saw him lying on the couch with his eyes closed. She quietly murmured the spell, and there was nothing waking Malfoy. She fell back onto the soft cushions, and was fast asleep again in minutes.


	6. Six

**Summary:** Just another DM/HG fanfic, but hopefully I'll succeed in making it different :) I reckon it'll be pretty long when it's finished.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters in this story are owned by **J.K. Rowling**, and this is simply building on parts of the situations **J.K Rowling created**.

**Chapter 6 **

Hermione woke up next morning to find something black and heavy covering her. She heard Malfoy stirring on the opposite couch as she sat up and realised it was Malfoy's black cloak. She looked over at him to see he was blearily peering back.

"Malfoy, why am I wearing your cloak?"

Malfoy shook his head as if to gather his thoughts. "I woke up in the middle of the night, and you looked cold," he shrugged.

She stroked the warm folds of the cloak, and then smiled at him. "Thanks." She got up and twirled the cloak around her shoulders, regardless of its owner, as it was pretty nippy that morning.

Malfoy watched her moving about with his cloak on, and the time she had last worn it came into his mind. And then a thought struck him.

"Granger, do you remember that time you wore my cloak before?"

She glared at him. "Yes."

"What were you about to say about my father?"

She looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh, right," she said, going slightly red. "I was just asking you about your father," and she stopped.

"Well? What were you going to say?"

She blushed again. "I was going to ask you if...if your father ru-ruled you," she finished awkwardly.

"How shockingly near the truth you were," he drawled.

She looked at him, he looked back, and he sighed. Telling people his problems was something his father had warned him against, but they had been bottled up inside him, and he _wanted_ Granger to know. He had this vague idea she would help him as she had done before.

"Yes, Granger, he does control me. He keeps tabs on everything I do. I step out of line, he will hear about it...but I don't often do that because the punishment is horrible."

Hermione realised he was serious, and came back to sit on the Gryffindor couch.

"Why do you let him?"

He laughed hollowly. "It's not a question of why do I let him. He controls me, Granger. He has way too much power for me to even think of challenging him."

"Oh, come on, Malfoy! You're grown up! Don't expect me to swallow that. You want to follow in his footsteps and become the Dark Lord's right-hand man!"

Malfoy clenched his fists and swept up from the couch. He made for his room but Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Admit it, Malfoy! Or are you scared?" She had risen herself, and had followed him over.

"Shut up, Granger! You know nothing about my situation!"

She rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, it's obvious to a first-year. You give off Dark Magic vibes wherever you go. Everybody knows your family lives for the Dark Lord."

His eyes flashed. He slapped her full across the cheek. And regretted it the next second.

Hermione slowly brought her head round to face him again, and he saw first-hand the red welt across her left cheek. His eyes moved to meet hers, and he saw pity in them. She turned to go, not having said a word. He reached out his hand.

"Granger, wait!" But she kept on walking, and shut her door, leaving him in silence to reflect on what he had just done. He cursed himself thoroughly, and wished she had returned the favour. Her just walking away had been more painful than if she had thumped him repeatedly. But what most got to him was the look in her eyes. She had pitied him because she thought he didn't have the guts to say out loud he wanted to follow the Dark Lord because he was scared, and it killed him that she thought that of him, when in reality he wanted nothing to do with the Dark Lord.

She obviously doesn't think much of me, he thought dejectedly.

And then he determinedly made his way to her door.

"Granger, open up!" he shouted, knocking on the door. No answer. He turned the handle to find her on her balcony. She turned to face him as he came in but said nothing, only looked at him.

He came right up to her. "Granger, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have slapped you like that."

Hermione looked at his face, and saw he was telling the truth. She gave him a small smile.

"It's okay, Malfoy," and she turned back to study the landscape. Malfoy wanted to say more, but he felt that she had ended their talk and it would be wrong to carry on. He slowly left, not at all pleased, but knowing she had forgiven him.

Hermione heard him go, and sighed. She had known living in the same vicinity as Malfoy wouldn't be pleasant, but hadn't realised he would go so far as to be violent with her. But then he had come up to her, and apologised like he had meant it. And the strange thing about it was that Hermione believed him. She knew Harry or Ron wouldn't trust Malfoy an inch, and she smiled as she remembered them giving her lectures on her too peace-loving nature.

But even if Malfoy wasn't peace-loving, he never showed his emotions, and Hermione had been more surprised than hurt when he had slapped her. Malfoy was known to be a veritable ice-man, and to have provoked him into showing his emotion so much as to make him strike out made Hermione worry that not all was right with him. She wanted to help him, but sensed he wasn't the type to simply open up. It came to her suddenly that life as a true Malfoy was hard, for they obviously had an image to keep up, but if _Draco_ Malfoy was seriously against that way of life he was in for an even harder time. For Hermione had noticed his fists clenching and the anger flashing in his eyes when she accused him of wanting to be nothing more than a Death Eater. So if he really didn't want anything to do with Voldemort, she realised his parents, especially his father, were not simply going to let him. He would have to fight every step of the way, and Hermione thoroughly wished he succeeded.

From then on, relations in the Head dormitory were not strained, exactly, but Hermione and Malfoy didn't sit down to enjoy a comfortable chat every evening either. They were pleasantly polite, and Hermione still helped Malfoy with his homework, and Malfoy tried his hardest not to fling rude retorts back at Hermione every time they encountered difficulties. As the year wore on, he found he didn't want to torture her outside of their dormitory anymore when he was so different inside, but that didn't stop him from insulting her two friends, which was where most of their arguments started from: Hermione defending Harry and Ron.

This new development in the relationship had different effects on both of them: Malfoy, well aware of how he had treated Hermione over the past six years, was simply content not to be fighting with someone he was becoming more and more attracted to, and considered himself deserving of an award when he managed to get through the day without insulting her. Hermione, on the other hand, while seeing the politeness as definitely positive, always had a niggling doubt that it wasn't enough. Before, she thought Malfoy was just a jerk because he had come from a rich and powerful family with a well-known history, and had wanted to flaunt it, but as she had moved in to live close beside him she began to become familiar with his ways, and knew he was labouring under some trouble that was really affecting him. She really wanted to help; it wasn't in her nature to see somebody in trouble and not help, but Malfoy, it seemed, was unreachable.

They spent their time together in this manner until towards the end of the first term. The date of the Yule Ball was getting closer, and one night, when, for once, the three of them had no homework, they all sat in the Gryffindor common-room with Fred, George, the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years and Ginny. Fred and George had each passed half of their exams, and everybody knew that their results would not be fit for any higher education, so Dumbledore, being Dumbledore, had offered them places as teaching assistants for the year. These jobs gave them something to do, and it also gave them the time to work on their joke-shop. They had a lot of free time, in which they sorted out all their details, and occasionally they would go looking for places for their shop. The pupils they helped had no problem with this arrangement as the Weasley twins were renowned for their mischief, and could always turn a dull class into a lively one.

Angelina had achieved brilliant results in all her N.E.W.T.s, but she wanted to enter the teaching profession, and again Dumbledore had let her stay. She was more involved in the teaching of the classes than Fred and George, but she helped them with their personal work whenever she could.

They were all discussing the upcoming ball. Dumbledore had good-naturedly agreed that the three ex-students could attend, and so they were talking about who was going with whom. It turned out Ginny had just accepted an offer from Neville, and everybody good-naturedly teased them both. Then it was discovered that only Ron and Hermione had no partners. Harry was going with Parvati, while her friend Lavender was going with Fred Weasley. George was going with Angelina, who had been a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team the year before, and naturally they all encouraged Ron and Hermione to go together. Both had strongly vetoed the idea at the beginning, but as their friends continued to press the idea, they visibly weakened.

"But I don't _want_ to go with Ron!" cried Hermione for the fifth time. "Think of my reputation!" she added dramatically.

Ron snorted. "You don't have one, Hermione, that's your problem."

"Oh, go on," replied Harry. "You have nobody else to go with, and you don't have to _really_ go with each other; just go in together for appearances, then you can split up straight after," he grinned.

Both of them glared at him. They looked at each other. Ron shrugged.

"Fine...but you owe us both." Everybody cheered.

Hermione came out of the Gryffindor common room laughing, and was still laughing to herself when she entered the Head dormitory. Malfoy was sitting at the desk, working, but when she came in, he turned round.

"What's got you so happy?"

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "I've just come from the common-room. You won't believe who they've roped me into going to the Yule Ball with..."

Malfoy simply looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Ron!" and she burst out laughing again. She went into her bedroom directly then, and so didn't see the look on Malfoy's face. He had frozen completely. He had known Hermione was going to the Ball, but he had never dreamed she would go with any of her friends, least of all Weasley! From his point of view, Ron, and most of Hermione's friends, were wholly beneath her, and he thought she could have done a lot better for herself. For some reason, he inwardly raged at her 'choice' of partner, and consigned Ron to the devil. Since Hermione had been living so close with him, and their relationship had dramatically improved since the start of the year, he considered Hermione not his own, exactly, but was possessive enough to be jealous if someone else was taking her to the Ball.

Hermione came out of her room just then, and Malfoy felt so unjustly wronged, he couldn't resist from asking her about it.

"Granger, what possessed you to go with Weasley?"

She grinned again. "Well, there was nobody else left, and as the Ball is next week, I thought I'd better go with _somebody_. Besides, everybody was encouraging us to go together," and she broke off laughing again at the memory.

"But why did you pick _Weasley_! There's got to be loads of other seventh years who would love to go with you."

Hermione looked at him. "Yes, but I don't know them. I'd rather go with somebody I know and like, than be stuck with some unknown."

"But you can do so much better than him! He's a fool!"

This time, it was Hermione who froze. "You're serious, Malfoy, aren't you?"

"Of course! Go with anybody else except him. Even go with Potter!"

"What have you got against Ron! Apart from the obvious," she added hastily, as she saw Malfoy about to reel off a list of Ron's faults. "But what's the big deal about me going with him?" she asked, curiously.

"I think you're way above him, and some other guy deserves to go with you," he said simply.

Hermione stared at him. The wild thought that Malfoy was _jealous_ sprung into her mind. He couldn't be!

"Well, I'm going with Ron, whether you like it or not," she grinned. "Mind you, I'm not sure that I like it either," she added, and picking up her books from the table, disappeared back into her bedroom, unaware that she had left Malfoy seething. He didn't think he would be able to bear it: seeing that clumsy oaf on Hermione's arm.

Next morning, at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was waiting for Harry and Ron. They came in soon after she had sat down, but she also spotted Malfoy. As he made his way to his own table, she saw him give Ron a more than usual poisonous look, and realised he was still sore, and would continue to be so, about her going with Ron to the ball. A crazy idea leapt into her mind, and she sat in a daze, plotting and scheming, until Harry called her from her thoughts. She ignored the food on her plate, and waved Fred and George Weasley over to their part of the table. They had just come in, and made their way over to them at Hermione's wave.

"What's up, Hermione?"

She swallowed. "I'm going to ask you all a favour, and I completely understand if you don't want to," she added hurriedly.

"Slow down, Hermione, you haven't asked us yet."

She smiled. "Well...if you _do_ want to help, I can't tell you why I'm doing it. All I can say is that I'm going to be doing it to annoy Malfoy."

"A first-class reason if ever I heard one!" Ron exclaimed. "What do you want us to do?"

"Well, I'll have to think about it, because it's only just come to me there now, but it's going to take place on the night of the Yule Ball."

"Hermione, you rebel! What have you got up your sleeve?" George grinned.

She blushed. "I'm not sure, but I want to be sure of something, and this is the only way I can find out. Well, there's bound to be more ways, but this is too good to throw away," she tailed off mysteriously, obviously wrapped in her own thoughts.

The boys all looked at each other.

"Well, I just hope it works, Hermione. To see Malfoy put out is what we live for," Harry said to her.

"She's not listening, mate," Ron smiled. "She's off."

"Hey Fred, did you know who the next Quidditch captain, now that Angelina's left?" asked Harry, and the conversation swung from Hermione and her vague sentences to Quidditch, and soon the four of them were energetically talking and waving their arms about until it was time for classes.

That night, Hermione didn't spend any time at all in the Head common room, which annoyed Malfoy not a little bit. He had become used to their time in the evenings when they would just sit at the same table and be as friendly as if they'd known each other for years. Well, Hermione would, and Malfoy would simply try for civilised. He knew nothing held her to sitting in the common room in the evenings but it upset him that she wasn't there that evening. He looked forward to their time alone, because he enjoyed simply being with Granger. He liked to study her when she wasn't looking, and try to fathom her mind, which was unlike any he'd ever come across. But tonight, she went straight into her room and closed the door, although, of course, a cheerful "hallo" was given him as she passed him, but he did not speak one word above a few to her that night.

And for good reason. Hermione would have spent her night in the common room had she not been thinking out her plan to catch Malfoy out. She still didn't really believe he was jealous, but she wanted to liven things up a bit, and see how he would react. She sat at her desk with a book open in front of her, but she did not read one word; she was too busy muttering to herself and thinking how best to carry out her plan.

It took her awhile to sort out the finer details, but she was satisfied with the finished product. She slipped into bed late at night, and shivered with expectancy every time she thought of what was going to happen.

The next day was a Saturday, and Hermione managed to find the four boys and a semi-secret place to let them in on her plan.

"I told you it might be a little distasteful for you, but I'm not talking about anything serious, Ron; just a little flirting with Parvati, a kiss with Lavender, and maybe finish it off with an offer of marriage to Angelina," she grinned evilly.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! You can't expect me to flirt with their dates!" he cried, sweeping his arm around to indicate Harry, Fred and George.

"But why not? They'll know what's going on, and will be safely on the other side of the hall, or distracted, so there's no fear of them starting a fight or anything."

"I'm not worried about _that_..."

"Then, what's your problem!"

Ron looked about helplessly. "I don't _do_ flirting!"

"We know too well, old friend," Fred said solemnly, laying a hand on Ron's arm.

"He's right, Hermione," George added gravely. "Maybe you should find somebody else. I mean, can you remember what happened with the Veela?"

Harry gave a shout of laughter, while Ron glared at his brothers. "She was only half-Veela!"

"Ron!" Hermione was tugging at his sleeve.

He turned to look at her.

"Please?" she asked, staring at him with her big, brown eyes.

"But I...you can't be serious...I'll mess it up!" he threatened desperately, clinging onto his last point.

"So we're agreed then?" Hermione said brightly. "Thank you so much, Ron," and she gave him a quick hug. "It'll be worth it. I have to go to the library, I'll see you in a bit," and she was gone.

"I can't believe she's roped me into this," he said disbelievingly.

"Cheer up! Remember, it's for a good cause!" Fred called back, as he and George made their way back inside the castle.

"I suppose that makes it a bit better," he replied gloomily. Harry simply grinned at him.


	7. Seven

**Summary:** Just another DM/HG fanfic, but hopefully I'll succeed in making it different :) I reckon it'll be pretty long when it's finished.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters in this story are owned by **J.K. Rowling**, and this is simply building on parts of the situations **J.K Rowling created**.

**Chapter 7 **

When Hermione was finished in the library that day, it was getting late, and she only just made it in time for dinner. Ginny and Neville and a few other Gryffindors sat at their table, and then accompanied them into their common room, so they couldn't talk of their plan, but when Hermione was leaving, Harry grabbed her arm and took her aside.

"We've told Parvati and the other two about the plan, and they're really enthusiastic about it. Every Gryffindor must hate a Slytherin," he grinned.

Hermione didn't think she agreed with this, but let it pass.

"That's great. The Ball's next week, right? That'll give me time to work on Malfoy," she smiled.

"Be careful, Hermione, you know what he's like."

She smiled again. "Oh, I don't think I'll have a problem," she replied, thinking of Malfoy's odd reactions.

She bade goodnight to her friends and walked back to the Head common room. At the portrait door, she took a deep breath before entering. She wasn't afraid of what might happen, and she certainly wasn't afraid of Malfoy. She was calming herself in case she was shaken by an overpowering fit of giggles. She prayed Malfoy wouldn't suspect she was lying when she told him she had finally come around and now thought Ron was a great catch. She gulped nervously and murmured "Silver Lion".

Malfoy was sitting at the table, working, and he turned when Hermione came in.

"Come here a minute, Granger; this problem's really hard."

Every trace of humour vanished, and she bristled with annoyance.

"I don't come at your beck and call, Malfoy!" and she was just about to sweep into her room when he called out again.

"Will you come and have a look at this problem, Granger?"

She turned, and it annoyed her further when she saw the grin on his face.

She raised an eyebrow...

...but Malfoy didn't move.

She crossed her arms over her chest...

...and then finally,

"Please, Granger?" he said, glaring.

"Of course, Malfoy," she smiled sweetly.

She came over and showed him how the problem worked, and then thought now was the time.

"Oh, do you remember me being a bit bothered over going with Ron to the ball?" she asked, pretending to be looking for some of her books.

"Yes," Malfoy replied shortly.

"Well, that's all changed," she said, turning round, eyes sparkling. "I really think Ron would be the perfect partner," she said dreamily.

"For the Ball?" came the quiet reply.

Hermione turned glazed eyes on him. "That's a good idea, Malfoy! I never thought of that! I haven't really been thinking about anybody other than..." and she trailed off meaningfully, managing to blush.

Malfoy turned his head in disgust, and tried to concentrate on his homework, which was very hard, when all he wanted to do was to shake Hermione vigorously, and then go and thump Weasley.

Hermione caught the jerk of his head out of the corner of her eye, and deemed her work done. She barely suppressed a giggle as she made her way into her bedroom, and only when the door was closed and locked did she collapse on the bed.

Hermione acted like this every time she was in Malfoy's presence in the days leading up to the Ball. She could only really simper and sigh over Ron in the Head Dormitory, because not only did the Gryffindors not see the Slytherins that much, but Ron had strongly opposed reciprocating Hermione's advances in public. Every time, though, that Malfoy happened to be walking by, Hermione had Harry and the twins in stitches by simply looking adoringly at Ron. During these periods, Ron would blush furiously, and look everywhere except at Hermione, trying to appear like he didn't mind.

"I swear I'll get you for this, Hermione!" he whispered viciously at her one time, Fred and George hanging onto each other for support, and Harry clinging onto a nearby pillar. Malfoy had sauntered by with a few of his Slytherin friends, and although she knew he couldn't be caught deliberately staring, she thought he was aware of her unwavering gaze. When he had gone, she had grinned at Ron and headed for their next class, leaving him with the crazy idea of injuring himself right there and then, thus making it impossible for him to be seen in Hermione's company, and also impossible for him to attend the Ball.

Friday finally came around, and saw Ron still in one piece, and still praying fervently that something would happen to call off his going with Hermione. Nothing did, and he found himself escorting her down to the Great Hall with Harry, Fred and George. All girls were looking very pretty, and as they reached the doors, Hermione turned round and whispered hastily, "now, remember the plan!"

They all walked into the hall, and again, like at previous occasions, they were amazed at the transformation. Little lights fluttered around the ceiling, which Hermione recognised as real fairies, and there seemed to be a very faint but constant breeze fanning them, tinged with a pleasant smell. There was tinsel and holly squeezed into every nook, and eight silvery trees were lining the walls. The Hall was full of students dressed in many different coloured robes, all trying not to get too close to the centre of the Hall and look as if they were eager to be dancing.

"Right, Malfoy's not here yet, Ron, but we don't want to start off straight away anyway," said Hermione, scanning the crowds for the silvery-blond head.

Ron looked a little queasy. "Don't we?"

The others laughed as they drifted off, ignoring Ron's plea not to leave him alone with Hermione. She pulled him into a corner, where they stayed until the Hall had filled up even more and the Headmaster was half-way through his opening speech.

"So I ask now to simply enjoy yourselves, and I definitely recommend those the little cocktail sausages on the refreshment table," he finished, smiling.

Hermione dug Ron in the ribs. "Right, let's go. Now, you know what you're doing?"

"Hermione, I really don't want to-"

"Oh, for Heaven's sakes, Ron! All you have to do is _speak_ to three girls and your work is over!"

"What you failed to mention is that I have to seem confident, like I do it everyday, and that it has to be in the presence of Malfoy, who's more likely to laugh his head off than seem disgusted!"

"Nonsense!" she replied firmly. "If all goes to plan, you won't be able to see Malfoy, and you won't even have to shout or anything. You can whisper. He'll be close enough."

"Thanks for that, Hermione," he said feebly. "That's one load off my mind."

"Are you going to do it or not, Ron?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye. His wavered under her stare, and he mumbled.

"Right then, get moving," and she gave him a helpful shove. "And don't mess it up!" she whispered fiercely after him. She watched him be swallowed up by the crowd, and started looking for Harry and the twins. They had arranged that the three girls would be wandering about the Hall on their own and Ron would come up to them, while Hermione was with Harry and the twins and telling them what a great guy Ron was every time Malfoy happened to pass by.

Fred watched his younger brother trail after Parvati and collapsed on the table.

"He'll never forgive you for this, Hermione," George grinned.

"Oh, it'll do him good," she replied briskly.

"Experience at the expense of reputation. I don't think Ron would say it was worth it."

"He doesn't have a reputation anyway. And it's only for one night; he can forget about it when it's over."

"Hey Hermione, you never actually told us what you're planning," said Fred, resurfacing.

"And I won't," she grinned mischievously.

"As long as we're getting at Malfoy, I'm willing to follow orders," said George.

"Oh God, here's Ron, and he looks a broken man," said Harry, trying to keep the grin off his face.

Ron dragged his feet all the way and collapsed on a convenient chair.

"Hermione, I can't do anymore! I've just made a complete ass of myself in front of a crowd of Hufflepuff second years, and I saw Malfoy, and he was laughing!"

"He probably wasn't laughing at you," she replied soothingly. "Did you make it seem like you were interested in Parvati?"

"Yes, but it's made me weak at the knees. She actually had to grab onto me so I wouldn't take off. Hermione, it's not fair!"

"Yes, yes, but only two more to go, and then you can go crawl into your bed."

Parvati came up to their group just then, and she, like the rest of the group, was trying very hard not to laugh.

"A very spirited attempt, Ron, apart from when you tried to leg it."

The group broke down with laughter, and when they'd managed to stop, Harry stood up and wished Ron luck with the rest.

"'Cause it looks like you're going to need it, mate!" and he and Parvati vanished into the crowd, still laughing.

"C'mon, Ron. Lavender and Angelina are waiting."

Hermione pulled Ron up and gave him a helpful shove. It was obvious he was making an effort just to keep upright, and Hermione hoped he wouldn't completely collapse before he'd done his work.

Ten minutes later, Lavender came up to report on Ron's flirting. It seemed that despite his physical appearance and a rather noticeable wish to be anywhere else, Ron was doing a good job, and Lavender didn't have to grab onto him this time.

"But I think that's just because he didn't have the energy," she added. She then went off with Fred, and Hermione was left to wait another fifteen minutes with George before Ron made his appearance.

"Done, Hermione, and I don't care what you say, I'm not moving one more inch for you. I did what you told me, so now everybody can sod off."

"It's true; he wasn't that bad. A group of first-years actually made way for him in awe back there," said Angelina, coming up behind him.

"There you go, Ron, all done," said George, as he stood up. He and Angelina left him muttering to himself about revenge and reputation.

Now that Hermione was convinced, she fussed and fretted over Ron, making him more comfortable.

"Never again, Hermione, never again!"

"Of course, Ron. You were wonderful, thank you!"

He grunted. "Now that you've finished, do you want to go back to the common-room?" she asked.

"Yes, definitely. I don't have enough energy to do anything else, and I don't want to stay here in case you bully me into anything else."

Hermione simply smiled, and gave Ron her arm for support. Ron was happy to be getting out of the Great Hall, but had he known what was in store for him just around the corner he would have gladly stayed a little longer in the Hall.

They had just reached the end of the corridor leading away from the Hall when Hermione chanced to look back towards the doors. She saw Malfoy coming out of them, but he hadn't seen them yet. She thought quickly, and then suddenly jerked Ron's arm up and speeded up.

"Hermione, wassamatter?" Ron gasped, trying to keep up.

"Change of plan," she replied, still hauling him after her. She turned to look at him. "You have one more thing left to do tonight before you can go to bed."

Ron's look of horror was comical as he was dragged around the corner.

Malfoy was in a bad mood. He had just come out of the Hall, and now stood for a couple of moments, getting his thoughts back together after the heat and press of people in the Hall. What he'd seen back there had not given him pleasure, and he had needed to get away from it.

He had always hated Hermione going with Ron, and he'd made that clear, but seeing what Ron had been doing, and realising Hermione was completely oblivious had made him so angry. He had thought Hermione couldn't have been that stupid, but she had let Ron out of her sight for even a couple of minutes, and even now she didn't know what he could be like.

Over the past week, he had seen the looks she had given Ron, and hadn't missed anything. The hatred building up inside him had blinded him to everything else, and so he missed any little slip-ups like Ron's look of disgust or their friends falling over themselves laughing. Going into the ball, he had been sure of Hermione's and Ron's feelings, but seeing Ron with three other girls in the space of an hour had made him all the angrier. He had blatantly flirted with three girls whom he knew were there with his friends, while all the while, Hermione was probably looking for him to gaze some more into his eyes.

Malfoy ground his teeth in fury. Ron didn't know what he had in Hermione, and he was spending his time going after other girls! Malfoy had been a little surprised though, because this was the first of this kind of behaviour that he'd ever seen in a Gryffindor, and Ron Weasley at that. He didn't deserve her, and his anger so consumed him that had Ron walked into his line of vision, Malfoy would have punched him in the face. Unfortunately, Malfoy felt, he didn't, and Malfoy managed to get his emotions back under control. No-one had been around to witness the outburst, thankfully, and he decided it would be best for him just to go to sleep. He had shaken off Pansy, who had been only too pleased to go off with another Slytherin, and had removed himself from the Hall as soon as possible.

Waking up from his thoughts, he realised he had been walking slowly towards the Head dormitory all the while he had been thinking, and rounded the last corner to see Ron and Hermione standing very close together at the portrait. He almost groaned in frustration, but managed to keep the mask in place as he made his way forward.

"Hermione, you can't be serious!" Ron exclaimed. "You want me to pretend to kiss you! No, that's going too far! I won't do it!"

Hermione was having a very hard time in convincing Ron to do this last thing for her, but she thought he was giving in finally.

"All you have to do is stand near me until he comes round the corner. Now that's going to be very soon because I saw him coming out as we were leaving. When he appears, you put your arms round me, and we act like we're talking. If he walks off, then it's finished, ok?"

"And what if he doesn't!" Ron replied, exasperated.

"Then we wait until he comes up and I'll offer for you to come in."

"WHAT!"

"Oh, sssh, here he comes. Shut _up_, Ron!"

"I swear, Hermione, I'm going to-"

"Quiet, you idiot!" And she stood on his foot as Malfoy came closer.

"Ron, would you like to come in for a while, before you go to bed?" Hermione asked quietly, looking up into Ron's eyes.

Ron was speechless. His threats hadn't worked, and Hermione was actually going through with her crazy plan. He debated with himself just pushing her away, but he realised a second later that not only would Hermione be embarrassed in front of Malfoy, she would never forgive him. He felt himself going red, and wished it was anybody but Malfoy. He opened his mouth, but was cut off by Malfoy himself.

"Don't be stupid, Granger, nobody's allowed in," and he muttered the password and swept into the common-room. The portrait swung closed behind him, and Ron let go of a beaming Hermione.

"Thanks very much, Ron," and she hugged him quickly before muttering the password herself and disappearing into the room.

Ron was left, speechless again, standing by himself in the lonely corridor, before he shook his head, smiling unbelievingly at Hermione's actions, and making his way towards the Gryffindor common-room.


	8. Eight

**Summary:** Just another DM/HG fanfic, but hopefully I'll succeed in making it different :) I reckon it'll be pretty long when it's finished.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters in this story are owned by **J.K. Rowling**, and this is simply building on parts of the situations **J.K Rowling created**.

**Chapter 8 **

Hermione stepped into the room slowly, and tried to figure out where Malfoy was. She heard taps running in the bathroom, but the bathroom door was still open, so he must be coming out again, she thought. She hurriedly ran over to the big table and sat herself down, making sure she wasn't facing the bathroom door. All of a sudden, she heard Malfoy talking to himself.

"Stupid Mudblood bitch! I'm gonna KILL Weasley!" she heard viciously. She quickly leaned her arms on the table and burst out laughing. Her arms muffled the sound a good bit, but the sound still attracted Malfoy out. She heard him come out, but she had lost it. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably, and there was no way now she could ever look him straight in the face and tell him she loved Ron again.

Malfoy had come out at her muffled laughter, and seeing her at the table had stopped him. He thought she was crying, and although he was thoroughly disgusted at Hermione Granger crying over Weasley, a twinge ran through him that maybe he had caused it by not letting her beloved Weasley in. But she knew the rules; it wasn't his fault! He looked at her again. She didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the frustration and anger he felt at upsetting her again raced through him.

"Stop crying, Granger!" he blurted out.

Silence...

He was as surprised as she was, and took a few long breaths to calm himself. Hermione, on the other hand, found this even more hilarious, and broke out into another wave of laughter. She removed her arms from the table, and pushed herself into a standing position. She had to lean against the table to keep from falling, and her arms were clutched around her stomach. She was in pain from laughing so much; she couldn't stop. She could not believe Malfoy thought she was crying: this was priceless.

Malfoy simply stared at her, uncomprehendingly. Hermione took one look at his serious face, and collapsed again. Watching her, Malfoy's face seemed to harden, and when Hermione had caught her breath again, and had managed to look up at him, her smile wavered. But only for a second.

"Malfoy, I'm so sorry! But your face!" And she burst out laughing again. She got this fit under control soon enough though, and straightened up and smiled at him.

"Malfoy, I really am sorry. But it was so funny! I don't know how I kept my face, especially when I was telling you I had fallen for Ron. Did you honestly think I loved him?" But she wasn't scornful; she was joking with him.

Malfoy seemed incapable of speech for a minute, and tried to gather his wits.

"So...this whole Ron thing was fake?" he asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Yes! You seemed to be acting weirdly every time I mentioned Ron, so I thought I'd take a risk, and experiment. And it worked! If you could have seen your face when I looked at Ron," she said, suppressing more giggles, "I thought I was going to explode right in your face!"

Malfoy had finally realised Hermione had been having him on all the while, and he was suddenly struck with embarrassment that someone else could read him so well, and a girl and Mudblood at that! And if she knew...he didn't flinch at the thought of The Wonder Boy and Weasley knowing, but he almost did. He turned his eyes on Hermione, who still had an amused expression on her face, and hated her for what she had done. She had humiliated him, a Malfoy, and he was never going to let her forget.

"So you thought it would be funny," he hissed, "laughing with your Gryffindor loser friends at my expense!"

This wiped any humour from her face, and a blank expression replaced it.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy? I did this, not anybody else."

"And you expect me to believe that the whole house, probably even the whole school, knows about what you did?"

"Malfoy, what are you on about? Nobody knows what happened!"

"So how did you get Weasley to go along with it? How did you convince those girls to play along, unless you told them?" he replied, his anger beginning to show.

"I simply told them I had a plan to annoy you, and they needed no encouragement," she replied tersely, a little annoyed herself at his anger.

It was obvious Malfoy didn't believe her. Really, what did she expect? If she was in his position, she wouldn't. He couldn't believe he'd fallen for her little joke.

His silence was beginning to worry Hermione. Maybe he thought she'd meant it.

"Malfoy, it was a joke! Lighten up! I didn't mean it."

He stared at her at this: he didn't believe she hadn't done this to genuinely annoy him. He was unfamiliar enough with her character not to recognise she was serious in telling him it was a joke, but, on the other hand, he had seen enough of her to think such a thing would be beneath her, if it was real. He went with the stronger argument that she was at fault, and was ready to completely lay into her until his eyes caught hers.

She was quietly looking at him, and there was no spite or hatred or anger or anything in her eyes that could add fuel to his rage. She was simply looking at him, with hope in her eyes that he would understand. It struck him then that she _had_ been serious when she had said she was joking. He wanted to believe her, wanted to believe that nobody else knew about it, but he still wasn't sure. She was the best friend of his worst enemy: how could she not taunt him?

Hermione must have seen some indecision in his face.

"Malfoy, I was serious," she said softly, "I told no-one why I did this. Really," she added, in response to his look of disbelief. "It was only a joke, and if I had known that you were going to take it like this, I would never have tried it. But I wouldn't have missed the opportunity for the world!" she grinned mischievously. It was wiped off when she saw his face tighten again, and she almost took a step back at the fire now dancing in his eyes.

"Malfoy, I'm _sorry_!"

And something in Malfoy snapped. He wanted to believe her, so he let the doubts and uncertainties go, and believed her. And suddenly, he saw her side of the story, and found it incredibly funny, and he burst out laughing, to Hermione's complete surprise.

"Malfoy...? W-what's going on? Are you alright?" she asked, a little put out by his actions.

"I'm fine, Granger. I'm just laughing at you. You bitch!" he grinned at her.

But Hermione wasn't laughing back. She had frozen in surprise, staring at Malfoy as the happy sound came from him. She realised her mouth was open and swiftly shut it. She had never heard a pure laugh from Malfoy and had not previously believed him capable of one.

Malfoy's smile wavered. How could he have been so stupid as to believe she would laugh with him?! After all the years of him taunting her, what had he expected? That she would forget it all and sit down to chat with him? He could see it in her eyes that he disgusted her, and realised...he couldn't blame her. And then came the rage. He was furious at her for shutting him out, even though she had no reason to be nice to him. He badly wanted someone to talk to, and he had built up the thought that she would be his friend, because they were alone in their common-room, removed from the rest of the school, and so the hatred and rivalries that passionately existed outside disappeared when they entered their little space. He was furious at her for ruining his image, even though an annoying little voice of common sense told him it wasn't her fault, and then the rage was speedily replaced with hollowness. All the emotion seeped out of him at the thought of continuing his life like he had done, like a machine she had said, because if Hermione Granger, probably the nicest girl in the school, wanted nothing to do with him, what must the rest of them think?

He turned to go, and Hermione's brow cleared. She had gathered her wits sufficiently after the first surprise and had been wondering why Malfoy's happy face was slowly fading. She had then seen the despair in his eyes when he had turned around to leave, and was shocked at the depth of Malfoy's problem, or problems, for she was sure he had many. She had been aware of something being wrong, but seeing the total lack of hope in Malfoy's eyes had made her aware of its seriousness. The fact that Malfoy had shown his feelings showed also that he had given up caring about something, and she had seen the happiness be replaced with rage, and then all emotion drain out of him. When he had turned away, she had correctly guessed his feelings, and now a strong feeling of wanting to help him and to make him happy again washed over her.

"Malfoy."

He stopped, but didn't turn round.

"I'm sorry for...that." She couldn't seem to be able to put it into words, but Malfoy understood. He turned round.

"I made a mess of it, didn't I?" she smiled, willing him not to retreat behind his mask.

He was still very embarrassed at laughing with a Gryffindor, and not having them laugh back, but here Granger was giving him another chance, and realised he desperately wanted to be _her_ friend. The fact that all the rules his father had taught him when he was growing up to be a Malfoy were sliding from his mind, particularly the ones about Mudbloods and never trusting _any_body, didn't bother him as much as it should have. His father would have been horrified, and ashamed, but Malfoy was too wrapped up in what was happening right now to care about rules. The rules gave way, and his feelings took over.

Hermione grinned evilly at him.

"It was bad of me, wasn't it? But I completely and honestly couldn't resist!"

And that comment was Malfoy's cue and encouragement.

He smiled back at her.

"Granger, for something so terrible that you did to me, I'll be looking for revenge, you know that?"

Hermione quit laughing and stared at him.

"You're not serious, Malfoy! It was only a joke!"

"And so now I get to play a joke on you," he replied, advancing.

She was half-laughing, and had started to back away. The table got in her way and she moved around it.

"Malfoy, stop it! It wasn't that bad, really!"

"You seemed to be killing yourself earlier, Granger."

"Because it was _funny_, not because it was bad!"

And here Hermione found she'd made a mistake. She had backed around the table on the side where it was close to the wall, and she now found herself cornered.

"Oh damn!"

She turned round to see Malfoy coming slowly towards her, taking his time, and laughing at her.

"Malfoy, you stop right there!"

"Fair is fair, Granger. I'm entitled to a joke at your expense."

Hermione decided to make a wild dash out of the corner, where she made her second mistake. Malfoy simply caught her, and, turning, managed to sweep her up into his arms. She struggled in his hold, but didn't really accomplish anything: he was too strong.

"So, what happens now?" she asked.

"Watch," and he walked towards the bathroom. The taps had turned themselves off automatically when the bath was full, and now hot, scented water filled the bath. Hermione swivelled round to look in front of her and froze.

"You wouldn't..."

Malfoy smiled. "I wouldn't what?"

"Malfoy, you can't!!"

"Why not?"

Hermione simply stared at him, not believing him yet that he would.

"Because you can't! The Head Boy doesn't chuck the Head Girl into a bath full of water!"

"Not usually, I agree with you. But in this case, the Head Girl has played a very mean trick on the Head Boy, so I think the action is justified."

"Right, but not by _this_!!"

"Why not?" Malfoy asked reasonably.

"Because this is cruel! Mine was a little joke, and this is going way over that!"

"Tell you what. You do something for me, and we'll call it quits."

"Right." She looked suspiciously at him. "What kind of thing?"

"You think."

"Me?! How am I supposed to know what you want? Sod off, Malfoy!" she replied.

"You know, my arms are getting sore..."

"Alright, al_right_! Let me think...I don't know how you can expect me to think when I'm hovering over a bath full of water!"

"You can manage."

Hermione glared at him, and then went back to thinking.

Pause...

"Malfoy, I don't have a clue what you could want! This is silly!"

Hermione shrieked as Malfoy let his arms go limp, and then immediately tightened his hold. Hermione tried to hit him, but failed miserably.

"Okay, Granger. It doesn't have to be really big; just a little something."

"Oh, thanks," she replied sarcastically.

"C'mon, Granger! My arms are actually getting tired!"

"Right okay!! Don't drop me!!"

Malfoy grinned. "What have you got?"

"Right, you know the way every night you used to sneak down to the kitchens and get some food if you were hungry?"

Malfoy obviously didn't know this. "You creep out of bed at night, Granger?!"

She looked uncomfortable. "Well, I only did it a couple of times!"

"This is a side I never knew! What other rules have you broken?"

"Shut up. Well, _any_way, I was thinking that as Head pupils we can't very well go sneaking around the school at all hours. We'd be showing a very bad example-"

"Only if we were caught."

"-and I, for one, wouldn't do it."

"But you did it last year, and the years before?"

"That was different! I didn't have such a responsibility!"

"And I thought you were Hogwarts' Golden Girl."

"Get stuffed, Malfoy. What was I talking about?"

"Seeing how we can't very well go sneaking around the school this year..." he grinned.

Hermione ignored this. "Yes, so I thought I'd acquire it every night myself, and so we wouldn't have to go hungry at night anymore." She looked up at him. "What do you think?" she asked, a little uneasily.

"And where would you get this food from if you're so against breaking rules?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Ah right, and now I'm supposed to go with this plan of yours. Well, Granger, you made an attempt, and if that's what the best you can come up with, I guess I'll have to accept," and he continued, ignoring her outraged face, "but I am still not convinced over the source of this food, and as I think you are not going to be completely honest, I think you should be prematurely punished," and he waited only a second or two until what he had said registered with her before he dropped her into the water.

"Oh you bastard!" she spluttered, when she surfaced.

Malfoy took one look at the sodden girl before him, noted the way her eyes flared and, very sensibly and speedily, departed.

**Wow – I got great reviews!  
And I can't believe I was so stupid with the Oliver Wood and the Weasley twins thing!! Thank you **georgie-mini** and **PinkTribeChick** for that! I changed the story a wee bit, and I hope you won't think the explanation is too pathetic!  
And **AnA4ever**, I never knew the spell Hermione cast! I am NO GOOD at making up words for spells or remembering harder ones from the books, so I never actually had a word for Hermione's spell. Is that what you meant?  
There might also have been some confusion, because I had started this story before on , but then deleted it, because I hadn't a clue what was going on in my account ;) I think a couple of people reviewed the original (thank you!!) so I hope you got the new link, and sorry!  
I had put up 7 chapters in one big rush, but the rest now is going to be more spread out :)**


	9. Nine

**Summary:** Just another DM/HG fanfic, but hopefully I'll succeed in making it different :) I reckon it'll be pretty long when it's finished.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters in this story are owned by **J.K. Rowling**, and this is simply building on parts of the situations **J.K Rowling created**.

**Chapter 9**

Hermione was not known for backing down amongst her Gryffindor friends, and while Draco was expecting revenge, he was not as familiar with her as Harry and Ron were, and so didn't really know how far she would go to satisfactorily see him squirm. The morning after the ball saw Draco furtively stealing out of his room, and out through the portrait, looking around all the time to avoid any traps, but there were none, and he didn't hear any sound from Hermione's room. He had locked his door and put anti-Hermione spells on it but he hadn't really thought that that would keep her out. When he had fled into his room he had actually been a little nervous, and then the reaction of his father had he seen him so made him laugh a little hysterically. He managed to pull himself together when he heard Hermione moving about out in the common room but thankfully she didn't attempt to batter his door down. He passed an uncomfortable night, not wanting to fall asleep in case something happened, and slid out of their rooms in a most unMalfoyish manner next morning.

As soon as he came into more inhabited areas of the school, he knew he would have to stop acting shady and slowing down at corners, or else people would think something was going on. He dreaded going into the Great Hall for breakfast and paused just down the corridor under the pretext of tying his shoelace. Still crouched, he took a deep breath.

"C'mon, Draco…be a man!" And he rose and strode towards the doors before he lost his resolve. Just inside the doors he did a swift check around the Hall and was extremely relieved not to see any seventh year Gryffindors; he could eat his breakfast in peace.

After breakfast, he made it safely to the Slytherin dungeons, and spending the day with his cronies did much to reassure Draco and his confidence returned, yet the inevitable return to the Head dormitory preyed on his mind and would not go away. His nervousness returned as evening drew on, until he could no longer stay in his common-room, as Crabbe and Goyle had just left for bed.

It was late, and the few people Malfoy met kept their heads down, and if they thought he was walking a bit slowly they just put it down to his normal arrogant swagger.

Outside the portrait, Malfoy stopped, and was thankful the four founders were never in this portrait.

"It's only Granger!" And he muttered the password.

He stole into the room, and his heart started beating even more wildly when he saw Hermione working at the table with her back to him. He gathered up his courage and started for his door.

"Oh hey, Malfoy," Hermione called. He turned back to see her smiling at him, and then she turned back to her book. He forced a reply and tried not to show his shaking hands as he opened his door.

Once inside, he leaned heavily against the door, but was instantly on the alert again when he realised she could have charmed something in his room. He hurriedly opened his door again and headed for the bathroom, only to realise she might have charmed something in here. However, he couldn't keep running back and forth; it would seem ridiculous, and Hermione would know he was worried.

Malfoy's trip to the bathroom was longer than usual, but was completely trick-free. As he was _almost_ hurrying back to his room, Hermione wished him a good night, which only unnerved him all the more.

Back in his room, he eyed every object, saw nothing amiss, and finally reasoned with himself that because there was no way to avoid anything Hermione had set up, there was no point in worrying. Easier said than done. Her nonchalance outside had made him query whether she would actually seek revenge, yet he also knew that she could perhaps be trying to lure him into a false sense of security. Either way, he would be keeping his wand closer to his person than usual.

He got into bed and started dozing, yet he'd forgotten about Hermione's spell as just before he fell completely asleep the pain returned in his stomach. It jerked him fully awake and he sat up in bed, half-asleep and cursing.

"She probably arranged this!"

Malfoy was uneasy about going out to the common-room again but had no choice. She was still there, but suddenly he found he didn't want to ask her; that would leave him open to attack. He grabbed a book off the table and sat down to read, silently cursing everything and anything he could think of.

Hermione could not believe Malfoy had dropped her into a bath of water the previous night. She could believe that he would have done it out of spite, if he was just being mean, but he had been laughing with her as friends do, and had dropped her in as Harry or Ron would have done. She was heartily glad, though, that he had finally appreciated the joke and was now on positive terms again, but dumping her in a bath full of water was something she could not simply let go.

By the time she had dried herself off and readied herself for bed, she was too tired to do any more than vow to revenge herself, but now, halfway through Saturday, her mind was eager and devious to come up with a plan. It was going to be glorious, she knew that. But what?

After an hour of thinking, pacing and taking breaks to read, she decided to stop for lunch. Halfway through munching, Ron and Harry came in, with Ron in the act of telling Harry something, and Harry finding it extremely funny.

"So what George did was actually make Neville's toothbrush look like his wand! It was the funniest thing, Harry! While you were at practice Neville was trying some charm in the common-room, and he could _not_ figure out why the entire place was laughing themselves silly at him!"

Hermione caught the end of Ron's explanation, and the idea caught and took root in her mind. When the two boys tried to rouse her, all they got was blank stares. Finally, after about five minutes she woke up.

"What? I have to go, I'll talk to you later, okay?" And she jumped up.

"Hermione! Where are you going?"

Hermione called something back but she was already at the doors.

"She's probably gone to the library, Ron."

"In the middle of lunch?"

Ron shook his head in disbelief.

Hermione had just had an idea and, if it worked, it would be the perfect revenge on Malfoy. She sped to the library, and spent a couple of minutes looking for the right book. At a table she grinned over the pages.

"He's gonna love this," she whispered to herself.

When Malfoy entered their room that night, Hermione kept her face and voice friendly, and sensed Malfoy's unease even though he tried to cover it up. She managed to keep her shoulders still, but was hard put not to succumb to all-out laughter when he finally re-entered the common-room and sat down; she'd been waiting for this. She felt good because of her power over him; she could make his night miserable if she didn't say the spell or comfortable if she did. She continued reading her own book, and in about ten minutes she heard a dull thud. Turning round, she saw that Malfoy's book had fallen from his hands and he was dozing off again. She quickly said the sleeping spell so he wouldn't be woken up again and then rearranged him on the couch so he would be comfortable. Everything was going to plan!

At 6.00am Sunday morning, Hermione woke up. She'd cast a spell to make her wake up early and when she remembered why, she grinned into the early morning light. She got up and headed straight for the common-room, checking the spell she'd found in the library one more time. She didn't take her cloak; it would take away from the drama she was about to enact.

She carefully opened her door, slid into the room and found Malfoy still sleeping. She walked into the middle of the room and began her spell. Slowly, the common-room changed, until it took on the appearance of Malfoy's bedroom. She had to concentrate very hard on this spell as it was much bigger than changing a toothbrush to a wand. When she finally had it to her satisfaction, she slipped her wand into Malfoy's pocket, and froze when he moved. With a beating heart she watched him make himself comfortable again, and she breathed again. Chuckling quietly to herself, she sat herself down on the floor with her back to the couch and started sniffling. She needed to get herself in the mood for this or else it would be ruined.

She managed to cry a bit louder, but still she heard nothing from the couch behind her. Again she upped the volume, but Malfoy was still asleep.

"Idiot!" and she reached up and poked him in the arm. She withdrew it quickly when he jerked in response, turned round and assumed her sorry pose again.

Malfoy felt the jab in his sleep and sat up. What was going on? He looked round and was incredibly confused and surprised to see Granger in her nightdress sitting on the floor beside him. Suddenly she let out a cry and started sniffling.

"Granger, what's the matter? What's going on?"

Hermione whipped round when he opened his mouth, and Malfoy's jaw almost fell when he saw the look of serious unease on her face…almost fear!

"Granger, what's wrong? What happened? Why are you sitting there?"

Hermione looked at him as if he'd just lost his mind, but she was still wary.

"Malfoy, please, just stop it, okay?" she replied in a tired voice, not meeting his eyes.

Hermione was lucky she did not see Malfoy's face at that time as it was the picture of complete bewilderment.

"Granger, _what_ is going on? Stop what? What happened?"

Hermione looked up at him again. "Why are you doing this? Don't you think you've done enough?"

"What!"

"Malfoy, give me my wand back, please! And just let me leave!"

"I don't have your wand! What are you talking about! And where do you think-"

Here Malfoy broke off as he looked round the room for the first time and realised they were not in the common-room as he remembered, but in his own bedroom.

"How did we get in here, Granger? Why did you bring me in here?"

Hermione laughed bitterly. "_I_ bring _you_ in here? I think you know it was the other way around, Malfoy. Now, please, Malfoy, give me my wand!"

"What? I didn't touch you! And where is your wand?"

"Stop playing games with me, Malfoy, don't you think you had enough of those last night? You put it in your pocket so I couldn't get it, and you also locked the door so I couldn't open it without my wand."

Malfoy stared at her, and, unbelievingly, reached down to his pocket, and pulled out Hermione's wand. He looked at it for a few minutes, until it was snatched from under his nose. He looked up, and Hermione was standing a few feet away in an alert stance, ready to run if he tried anything. She slowly backed away towards the door.

"Granger, wait!"

Hermione tensed as Malfoy swung his feet onto the floor.

"Wait! I'm not going to do anything! But what is going on? How did I get your wand? And what are you talking about, I made you come in here and wouldn't let you leave?"

Hermione brought her hands up in a hopeless gesture.

"Malfoy, please, no more tricks-"

"No, Granger," he interrupted, "I'm serious. I want you to tell me what happened last night. I won't go anywhere near you, and you can leave as soon as you're done." Malfoy couldn't believe what he was saying, but it seemed this was the only way to get Granger to stay.

Hermione looked warily at him again, but decided to stay.

"Last night, after you fell asleep on the sofa, I did the same, which was ok. Then when I next woke up I was in your room, on your bed, and you were putting charms on the door."

"What! Are you crazy, Granger!" Malfoy was in complete disbelief.

"No, Malfoy, I'm not!" Hermione was beginning to get a bit angry, that, after the night she'd been through, her tormenter was acting even weirder.

"I couldn't believe it either, but I guess you can never trust your enemy!"

Malfoy winced at these words, not only because he still hadn't a clue what was going on but because Hermione had reverted back to their relationship at the start of the year.

"Sorry, carry on."

Hermione glared at him.

"I tried to get out but that's when I found my wand was gone. You realised what I was looking for and grinned oh so smugly and said it was in your pocket. I wasn't getting it and I wasn't getting out. I kept trying to get away from you, but, as we know," she stated bitterly, "you're stronger than I am so you just kept throwing me back on the bed. Then you tried to…tried to-"

"What?"

"You tried to have your way with me! God Malfoy!" And her face no longer showed any fear; it was a mask of anger now, and she had her wand pointed straight at Malfoy, who had so many different lines of thought and questions running through his mind that he thought his head was going to explode.

"Granger, I didn't! I don't remember any of that! I swear to you, I never touched you!"

"Well, how else do you account for it? Had you been drinking or something? Or are you going to claim that this was part of your problem with sleep? That you didn't know what you were doing? Stay away from me!"

Malfoy had risen from the couch and had started walking towards Hermione with his hand out, but stopped when her wand came up again.

"If you ever do _anything_ like that again, I will make you pay, Malfoy, and I promise you, you will never get the chance again," and with that, she made for the doorway.

However, it was at this point that Hermione noticed the first sign of her plan falling apart. As little of the room as she could see whilst walking towards the door, she still managed to realise that her spell was wearing off. She hoped with everything she had it would stay like Malfoy's bedroom for at least another couple of minutes. She had barely slammed the door before the change became obvious, and Malfoy stared in confusion once more.

"What in thee hell is _going on_ around here?"

He sat down heavily on the couch and looked around again, and noticed that there were actually _three_ doors leading out of his room instead of the usual one. He realised then that the room he was in was actually the common-room, where he _did_ fall asleep last night. Which meant…that either Granger had dragged him into his own room and back, but if she did, she couldn't have been talking about it in his "room" because he would have remembered the trip…or, he hadn't moved at all, which meant that Granger was making the whole thing up!

He jumped up, and saw that the room had fully changed back to the common-room. However, he couldn't remember what door Granger had taken, so he banged on her bedroom door. He was getting increasingly frustrated, but also a little embarrassed, because if this _was_ a joke, he had to kneel before her ingenuity. Being a Malfoy didn't help how he was feeling sillier every minute.

He had heard nothing for a good couple of minutes, so he tried the door, and surprisingly, it was unlocked. From the doorway her room looked empty, but he had to step right in to check the whole room and in that instant he heard her. She had been in the bathroom and had flown past him to the portrait. He ran to the doorway, desperately wanting to know what on earth was going on, but when he saw her standing there, facing him, fully clothed, and with the cheekiest, sauciest grin on her face, he knew he had the answer. He could see the laughter coming, bubbling up until it overflowed on her face, and he actually felt his own face grow warmer. He could just imagine her elation at the success of her revenge, and also at the look on his face right now.

"Granger," he said quietly, walking slowly towards her.

"M-Malfoy?" she returned, barely able to stand, but clever enough to keep an eye on the advancing figure.

"You are going to pay dearly for this, you know that, don't you?" he asked smilingly.

She nodded. "But it's totally worth the look on your face right now! And listen, Malfoy, you will have to live with this for the rest of your life, because I will never let you forget it!"

She screamed as Malfoy made a final lunge at her, but she was too quick, and when Malfoy reached the open portrait, Hermione was always speeding down the corridor and out of right.

Malfoy slowly turned and walked back to the couch in the common-room. He rested his head in his hands, chuckling every now and then, yet thoroughly exhausted at the emotions he had just gone through.

"Wow," he whispered. "That…was classic."

**Okay, first up – I am truly sorry for the SERIOUS delay in this story. I haven't been able to access the document I use for it since October, because my stupid-ass brother deleted it, and I could CRY with frustration because all this while I've been hoping to get it back and the story's gonna be different than what I thought it would be, and life's a big fat cow lol but hey…and I hope to update a hell of a lot more now, so just bear with me!  
Thank you to all the readers who submitted reviews after I'd stopped working on it last year – means a lot :)  
**Lisi** – Draco isn't about to come out of character too much just yet, or that's my intention! And I hope to get more of his evil character out there as well. Have some faith, because I need it:P  
**ImRunN2** – Thanks for your suggestion :) Your **dormive** put me in mind of the French for sleep, which, I think, is **dormir** so I think I'll use that. I'm daft not to have thought of it myself. Thanks again!**


End file.
